Daddy's Little Sunshine
by YaoiTora
Summary: Description: In which Naruto Uzumaki is married, has a 2 year old son , named Haruki; and getting a divorce. What will happen to Naruto and Haruki after the divorce? R&R! be nice! :D Enjoy![Intentional grammer errors in some chapters]
1. Divorce

'_Review!_'-**thoughts**

"Review!"- **speaking**

"_Review!_"-**on the other end of the phone**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto! Just this idea and Uzumaki Haruki!

**Warning**: Sakura-bashing, oocness, cursing, and yaoi! Don't like don't read!

**Pairings**: NaruSasu, PastNaruSaku, NaruInoFriendship, SaiIno, NejiTen, KibaHina, ShinoOc, implied SasoDei, and Maybe NejiGaara I don't know yet. *shrugs* I'll decided in the future, NejiTen might become NejiGaara, then LeeSaku will take the stand. Anyway, R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

**NaruSasu: Daddy's Little Sunshine**

**Chapter 1: Divorce**

"Da Da!" a little blonde haired boy said looking up at the older version of him, Uzumaki Naruto. The older blonde smiled at his son and picked him up. "That's right, Haruki," he said. "I'm your daddy. The little boy made a happy smile hugging his daddy. "Da Da!" he giggled. "Da da!" Naruto looked at Haruki and sighed. He went into the living room and grabbed the phone. He then dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" Naruto took a deep breath. "Ino-chan, hey can you watch Haruki for me? I have to do something with Sakura today." He explained. The girl over the phone, Yamanaka Ino, squealed. "_I love too, Naruto! Haruki's the cutest thing alive!_" she replied. Naruto smiled. "Thank you Ino-chan, will you come over now or…" he heard a soft chuckle on the other line."_Of course I'll come over now, Naruto. I'll be there in a jiffy. See you then!_"

Naruto groaned and took the phone away from his ear. 'J_eeze, she could at least let me finish._' Then the doorbell rang. And at that instant Haruki began to squirm. "Ma ma! Ma ma! Ma ma!" he yelled. Naruto frowned. If it was Sakura it would be something and that was to go to court and get a divorce. The door opened and revealed Ino. She wore a nice purple and black dress with leggings that went down to her knees. The blue-eyed woman grinned and ran towards Naruto talking off her shoes first. "I missed you! How've you been?" she asked. Naruto smiled. "I've been good." He replied. "Ma ma?" Haruki asked his big blue eyes looking up at Ino questioningly.

Ino smiled. ", Haruki-chan, I'm Ino. It's nice to meet you." Haruki tilted his head a little as if to say, "You're not my ma ma?" At this both Ino and Naruto frowned. "Hey, how are you taking it?" she asked softly. Naruto looked at her sadly. "N-Not so well. I mean, I'm only 20 and Haruki's already 2 years old. Sakura, she wants to get a divorce because she doesn't want to take care of her child,_ our_ child." Ino smiled down at Haruki and ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, you have us." She said.

Naruto looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Ino sighed. "You have me, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten, everybody Naruto. It's not you're fault you two had sex when you were drunk and Sakura had Haruki. You can't blame only yourself for something Sakura pushed you into when she knew you both weren't ready." She laughed softly. "Funny thing is you and Sakura both made something so precious nothing could take him away." Naruto nodded agreeing with the pale blonde.

"Yeah, thank you, Ino-chan." He said as he handed her the baby. Ino shook her head. "If you going to get a divorce I think you'll need Haruki's help ya'know. But I'll go with you; I think you'll need all the support you can get." She said. Naruto nodded and went to put on his shoes. Ino walked over with Haruki and put on her black flats.

Once outside, Naruto, Ino and Haruki got in the car. Naruto was in the driver's seat while Ino secretly snuck in the back and put Haruki in his blue car seat. She smiled and tickled him, making the little two-year old giggle.

"Ne, Naruto, do you think, I don't maybe after you and Sakura have divorced, do you think you can maybe, be willing to go on a date with somebody?" she asked with a sheepish smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who? Hinata? Tenten? You? I don't think I can after this Ino." He said with a frown. Ino sighed. "Well, take my advice Naruto, move on with Haruki okay?" she said. Naruto nodded as he started the car.

"Ino-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in the back?"

Ino laughed. "Because! Silly! I don't want to sit in the front with a two-year-old old child in my arms. We could get into a car accident or something." Naruto couldn't help but sorta agree to her reason even if it didn't really make since to him in away. "Ah! Naruto, one more question, do you have a divorce attorney? I think you should have that." She said worried clear in her voice. Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, Ino-chan. I have a divorce attorney. His name's I think Yamato or something like that."

He could see from the review mirror that Ino was grinning. "Naruto! Yamato is the best! He could get you to have full custody of Haruki." Naruto shrugged. "Ino-chan, don't you have to win custody of the child?" Ino shrugged. "Only one way to find out. I think it depends on what Haruki wants though. It would be stole custody if one of you wins Haruki but that's either stole legal custody, physical custody, or if possible both with some visitation from Sakura. Naruto suddenly felt a rush of axiety go through him. He hated how Ino could make him so nervous just talking about _it_.

Naruto sighed. "We're here…" '_Unfortunately._' "Hey, hey, did you sign the paperwork for this?" Ino asked quickly while taking a sleeping Haruki out of the car seat. Naruto nodded as he opened the car door and unconsciously slammed it waking the poor boy up. "Mmmmnn." Haruki whimpered tearing up.

"Ah! Haruki-chan! Shhhh, its okay daddy didn't mean it. He's just mad now. Ne, go back to sleep, 'kay?" she smiled as Haruki slowly began to fall asleep in her arms. She looked up and glared at Naruto who sheepishly smiled. The pale blonde sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Naruto?" She said with a chuckle. "Hmm, support me." He answered. She laughed. "Exactly!" exclaimed quietly.

After they calmed Haruki down a little they began to walk to the court building. Once inside, the two saw a man with brown hair and dark eyes. "Naruto that must be Yamato over there!" Ino said. Naruto nodded. "E-Excuse me!" he said half loudly. The man turned to look at them and smiled. He motioned them to come over. Naruto turned to Ino and reached out his hand. Smiling, Ino took Naruto's hand and squeezed it softly assuring Naruto that it would be okay.

Naruto squeeze her hand back feeling a little better than he did before. Hi, I'm Yamato as you already know, I'm an attorney and I'm just for you…?" he asked looking at Ino. Said the girl shook her head and pointed to Naruto who scratched his neck nervously. "Ah, so you're the child's father huh?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I am." Yamato smiled. "Well, this would be easier for you than because you are fully in little Haruki's life at least 2 years of it. And your finances are perfect, everything else? Almost perfect. I suggest your friend and Haruki stays away from the court it is stressful I know but it wouldn't help you get full custody of the child if you involve him in things like this." Naruto nodded. "Ino, why don't you take Haruki somewhere for me? Like the park." Ino looked like she didn't want to do put Yamato was actually right. A child really shouldn't be involved in this. She smiled. "Alright, Naruto, I'll go. Do your best…both of you."

"Da da?" Haruki suddenly spoke. Naruto smiled. "Hey, sunshine, daddy's gotta something so be good for, Ino-chan okay?" Haruki nodded. "Okay Da da!" he said learning a new word. Ino chuckled. "Come on Haruki, let's go wait for daddy outside okay?" Haruki grinned a cute little version of Naruto's grin. "Okay!" And with that the two went outside to wait for Naruto.

* * *

After a long while, Naruto had finally won custody of Haruki with the help of an unexpected lawyer that his father, Namikaze Minato, hired for him, named Sarutobi Asuma. "Thank you, Sarutobi-san." He said. The man scoffed. "It's no problem at all. You seemed to handle her yelling and screaming pretty well though. I would've gone through the roof." He said with a laugh. Naruto laughed a little too. "Yeah…I guess. Anyway, thank you very much." Asuma grinned. "No problem. And kid?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Asuma."

Naruto smiled. "Yes, Asuma."

"Naruto! Did you win?" Ino asked shivering. Naruto sighed and took off his jacket and wrapped it around the two. "Ino-chan, next time wear a jacket 'kay?" Ino rolled her eyes. "Naruto! Tell me!" she demanded. "Okay, okay, I won." Ino grinned and hugged Naruto. "This is great! You have full custody of-"

"He chose joint custody, Ino-pig." Haruno Sakura said with a smirk. "I can visit him can't I Naruto?" he asked. Naruto shrugged. "Depends on if you try taking him away when you've given all rights to me. Now, if you'll excuse, _Haruno-san_ I have to go." He said taking Ino's hand while walking to the car.

"Uzumaki Naruto WHY?!" she asked as soon as they got into the car. Naruto sighed. "Ino, not while Haruki's in the car okay? Let's wait until we get back okay?" he asked feeling depressed and regretted that he chose joint custody. Ino sighed this time, "Fine but we're discussing this as_ soon_ as we get back, _got it_?" Naruto nodded. "Got it."

* * *

**~READ ME! (IMPORTANT)~**

Besides the fact that in my decription I have SOME intentional grammar errors there is reason for that. 1). Is that Haruki is **two-year old! **Also if you don't like this at all THEN LEAVE do NOT review just LEAVE! especially if you don't like the warnings. *sighs* Thank you for reading this I hope that some of you will like this and give me NICE review. Oh. and some grammar errors are my mistakes if they're NOT in the dialogue and/or in the dialogue. So yeah.

**To avoid confusion**

** Asuma**: Lawyer

Yamato: Divorce attorney.

Ages: Uzumaki Naruto-20-21

Yamanaka Ino-19-20

Uzumaki Haruki-2 turning 3(for later chapters*not a spoiler)

Uchiha Sasuke-19-20 same age as Ino, perferably 20.

Uchiha Itachi: 29-30

Uzumaki Kyuubi: 28-29 (Uke!Kyuubi :D)

Okay, sorry if the characters that I mentioned above, mainly Haruki, spoils you, but I don't thinks it's actually a spoiler...then again who knows. *sighs* enjoy Review! but be nice!


	2. Visiting Day

**Chapter 2: Visiting Day**

Ino wanted to knock Naruto for a loop. This was just plain torture. Sakura was here to visit Haruki and while Naruto was at work his one-hour shift Ino was babysitting him. "Hey, Ino-chan, how about you go get me and Haruki something to eat. I believe it's time for lunch." Sakura said. Ino narrowed her eyes. Sakura was planning something and if she didn't know better Sakura was planning on taking Haruki away from Naruto.

"Alright," she said inwardly smirking as she played into Sakura's game. "I'll make Haruki something to eat but you have legs and arms why do you get your own yourself at some food restaurant." Her lips twitched into a smirk. Sakura looked taken aback by this. She then pouted. "Aww, demo Ino! I wanna play with Haruki still." She whined. Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura I really don't want to play your stupid games so drop the act. I know this is the time Haruki usually takes his nap because he only ate breakfast an hour ago before Naruto left." Ino's sky blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you think you're taking Haruki away from his daddy you're sadly mistaken."

Haruki perk his head up. A little happy grinned on his face. "Da da?!" he asked. Ino and Sakura looked at the baby. Ino smiled while Sakura frowned. '_He wasn't supposed to like Naruto more than me…_' she thought and unconsciously squeezed the little boy's hand tightly. "Ah! AH!" Ino looked at him. "Haruki what's the mat-Sakura let go you're hurting him!" she said snapping the pink haired girl out of her thoughts. Sakura let go of Haruki's hand and stood up. "I'm leaving." She said. Haruki looked at her, fear evident in his blue eyes. Ino made a sound and scowled. "Good." '_You weren't wanted here anyway…_' she mentally added.

"But, I'll be back!" Sakura yelled. At this Ino groaned. 'I hate the billboard bitch…' she sighed and took Haruki back inside. "Hey, Can I see your hand Haruki-chan?" she asked softly while Haruki whimpered. "I'm guessing that a 'yes please'?" she chuckled. "Come on, I'll let you go get a nap then when daddy comes back you can get something to eat!" she said trying to cheer him up. Haruki only whimpered and yawned tiredly. "But first let's get you to bed."

* * *

Naruto groaned slightly pissed off and very anxious. It was his first day back at his father's bar. It was the bartender there even though he didn't want to be but nonetheless he didn't have a choice it was either this or working at Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant that wasn't very far from where he lived. Besides, that this job had good payment even though he'd sometimes worked for free like now he wasn't exactly working for free. He was covering for the real bartender there.

In other words, his uncle Jiraiya. '_I wonder, maybe the pervert's at the hot springs looking at girls…_' He sighed. He really didn't want to think about girls' right at the moment. Being 20 and a father that was just divorced was very depressing and he only wanted to think about Haruki and his needs. He looked over at the clock. '_I better call Ino and tell her that I'll be home late._' He thought as he got out his cell. He dialed Ino's number and put the phone to his ear. "Hello_?_" Naruto sighed again. "Ino-chan? It's me."

"_Oh Hi! Haruki's in bed taking a nap, I'm lying down with him._" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he asked. He heard Ino laugh nervously. "Well_…Sakura was here today playing with Haruki and I had a suspicion that she was going to take him away. Of course I was right and she left._" She sighed on the other end.

"_But, unfortunately she will be back and possibly to take little Haruki away. Anyway, Sakura squeezed Haruki's hand really hard and made him cry. The poor kid was suddenly scared of her, Naruto. I don't think it's a good idea to have joint custody at all._" she said. Naruto nodded absentmindedly in agreement. "Alright Ino-chan, thank you I just called to tell you that I'll be home late so do you mind taking Haruki to your house for me? I'm sure Sai would like to see him." He said. Ino squeaked on the other end.

"_Are you serious?! Naruto you're the best! Hey, wait a minute, you're not thinking of what I think you thinking of doing are you?_" she asked. Naruto laughed. "Maybe I am. Just watch him for me okay? Take him to your house and make sure he has everything okay?" he asked. Ino groaned. "_Fine. But it's just one night, right?_" she asked. "Yeah, just one night only promise." He could tell that Ino was smiling on the other end.

"_I'll bring him to my house to have a widdle sweep over. But, on one condition._" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?" he asked. Naruto heard Ino shift her position on the bed. "_Find a better person to be with okay? Pretty please?_" Naruto nodded. "I will, Ino-chan, thank you, tell Sai I said 'hi' will ya?" he chuckled. "Bye"

"_Yeah, yeah whatever, bye._"

And with that Naruto hung up and put his cell back into his pocket. '_As long as Haruki's safe I'll be fine._' He sighed. "I'll be fine…"

* * *

A/N: Okay, Sai's the same age as Naruto, btw. And um...wow...this is short...forgive me. *bows head* So yeah review but be nice!


	3. Enter Uchiha Sasuke

**Chapter 3: Enter Uchiha Sasuke**

"Naruto! Close up okay?" Naruto's mother Uzumaki Kushina yelled. Naruto nodded with content sigh. "Okay, mom." He said. The long red-haired girl handed him the keys and kissed his cheek. "Come visit with Haruki alright? I haven't seen him since he was born. And your father's been bugging me to tell you that." She said with a grin. Naruto chuckled. "Alright. I'll bring him over this weekend maybe? Are you free then?"

Kushina shook her head. "No. Your father, other than this bar, we own a company that's going to combine with the other company Sharingan Corps. In other word, your father agreed to working with his arch rival Uchiha Fugaku." She said with a sigh. "Anyway, don't forget to bring him over. No matter what. We want to see him. Bye, sweetie."

Naruto nodded. "Bye, mom." The two waved good-bye to each other and Naruto went back to cleaning the bar. He groaned. "Geeze, people make such a mess when going to this bar no wonder I work here sometimes…" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, phone rang. He took it out to look at the id. '_Ino-chan? Huh?_' "Hello?" he asked.

"_Hey Naruto! It's me Kiba how ya been man? We're at Ino and Sai's place! Why do you come down and join the fun!_" the man named Kiba said. Naruto blinked for a moment. "Huh? W-Wait a minute! What about Haruki? Is he alright?" he asked panicking. Kiba scoffed on the other end. "Don't worry. Ino and Sai've got it covered. We're just hanging out no drugs or anything man." He said. Naruto sighed in relief. "So, why did you call?" he asked. "On Ino-chan's phone I might add."

There was a nervous laugh on the other end. "_Neji took my errm…smashed my phone because it had Hinata's picture on the screen thingy…_" At this Naruto laughed. "_It's not funny man! I paid a lot of money for that and it was an iphone too!_" This shut Naruto up. "Oh…"

"_Che, yeah…Anyway how have you been doing since the ya'know… everyone wants to know from you since Ino won't tell us?_" He said. Naruto frowned. "I'm doing fine. You can tell everyone that, okay Kiba? I have to go cleaning a bar is hard work and then I have to close up." He said. He could tell Kiba agreed with him. "_Alright but if you have anything you need to say come to me I'm here for you, we all are._" He said. "Bye." Naruto nodded. "Bye."

He hung up his phone and went back to cleaning what little of the bar he had left. Ten minutes later, he finished cleaning the bar. He sat down at the tables to rest for a few minutes. "Excuse me, is this bar open?" A low voice called. Naruto blinked. He didn't realize he felt a sleep. "Ah, I was just about to close it up, but…I-" The man cut him off. "It's alright we just wanted to know. My name's Uchiha Itachi and this is my little brother Uchiha Sasuke." He said with a smiled. Naruto smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm guess you're the sons of Uchiha Fugaku huh?" He asked. They He asked. They nodded or well, Itachi nodded. Sasuke just stayed frozen while staring at the Naruto like he had been hypnotized. "How'd you know?" Itachi asked. Naruto chuckled and scratch the back of his neck. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato's youngest son." He said. Itachi's eyes widened slightly. "You're Kyuubi's little brother. I've heard him talk about you all the time." He said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Kyuubi's the best. Speaking of Kyuubi I should call him over soon to meet his nephew." He said.

The two Uchihas blinked. "Nephew?" they asked. "You have a son?" now it was Sasuke who asked this. Itachi noticed a hint of jealousy in his younger brother's words. Naruto nodded. "Yeah…but I'm single now. I just got a divorce." He stretched and yawned. "Well, I better get going. Can't keep my little boy waiting ya'know?" he laughed.

"So, who was the kid's mother?" Itachi asked curious. Naruto scratched his cheek as they walked towards the exit of the bar. "Haruki's mother was Haruno Sakura. I requested joint custody so that it'd be fair for both of us. So, that Haruki can have both parents with him…" he let his bangs cover his eyes. "But I regret it a little. I don't trust Sakura. In fact I could say I even hate her." He sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about my life story to people I just met." Itachi shook his head. "It's no problem. At least you talked about it. Well, we have to go. A friend of ours invited us to go hand out with him and some other friends. Bye, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded. "Bye." And with that they left. Naruto locked the doors to the bar and went to his car and off to Ino's. '_Well…that was interesting._' He thought.

* * *

Ino sighed in annoyance. She really wasn't planning to have a get together while Haruki was here but then again the little baby seemed to like meeting new strangers. Ino could help but chuckle. "Sai stop tickling poor little Haruki to death!" she said. Sai gave her a look. "I' 'ot 'ickling 'im Ino…he's 'ulling at 'y 'eeks!" Ino laughed and shrugged.

"W-Well, what do you expect? He's only a baby." She replied. 'S 'ot 'unny Ino…" Sai said glaring at his girlfriend. Ino grinned. "You're right Sai it's not funny. It's hilarious!" she broke down laughing. Haruki stayed in his laughing fit until the doorbell rang. "DaDa!" he yelled. "Dada! Dada!" Ino stopped laughing and yelled. "Coming!"

She picked Haruki up from Sai's face and whipped his hands on her shirt. "After this we're washing your hands for real." She said tickled Haruki a little. The little boy giggled and snuggled into Ino's chest. The doorbell rang again and Ino sighed. "I'm coming! Geeze, you people are so impat-Hi! Itachi!" she said. The raven smirked. "Nice save Ino-san." Ino laughed nervously. "Thank you. It's nice to see you Sasuke-kun." She said smiling. Sasuke nodded. "And you Ino."

Itachi cleared his throat. "Is that little kid Haruki?" he asked. Ino blinked. "Huh? Oh! Him? Yeah! This little sunshine is Uzumaki Haruki. Naruto's son. Speaking of Naruto Did you guys get to meet him at all? What do you think?" she asked. Sasuke grunted and Itachi sighed. "He's nice actually. It surprised me that he was Kyuubi's younger brother that he talks about all the time." Ino nodded.

"Yeah, anyway, Sasuke-kun, what did you think? And "hn" is not an answer." She said sternly. Sasuke smirked. "Hn, I thought the guy was hot but I don't know about dating him while his has a child…" he said grimacing a little. Sasuke never exactly like children that much but that was when was younger he was sixteen now and has gotten used to kids. Haruki turned his head to look at the two new strangers. His blue eyes focused more on Sasuke than Itachi. A little grin invaded the little boy's face. "Dada! Dada!" Ino looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Haruki? Daddy's not home ye-Oh! Naruto!" she exclaimed surprised. At this Naruto chuckled. "I see Haruki was having fun." Ino smiled.

"Yeah, he kinda bruised Sai's face a little." Naruto laughed. "I wish I could have seen that. So, where Kiba and the others." Ino sighed. "They left. Kiba and Hinata had to leave because they had work early in the morning. Neji, Gaara, and the rest of them went to an all night club just for kicks and…" she paused covering Haruki's ear with her shoulder and hand. "Get laid…" she added. Naruto nodded. "I see well how about I take Haruki and go home." He said. Ino nodded and handed the 2-year-old to Naruto.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke who was blushing. He smirked and nudged him. "Why don't you ask him out?" he suggested. Sasuke looked at him like he was nuts. "You're crazy I don't like him." The older Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Yes you do you're blushing and it was obviously from you thinking dirty thoughts about him, anyway ask him. I'm sure he needs a night out with somebody." Sasuke sighed. "Fine but this isn't because I like him." Itachi nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever just ask him."

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled. "Uh…Naruto-san?" he called. Naruto looked towards Sasuke who was blushing slightly. "W-Would…like to go out for lunch tomorrow?" he asked. Naruto raise an eyebrow and smirked. "Like a date? Sure why not I need a day out anyway. Do you mind if Haruki comes with us?" he asked. Sasuke looked at the baby a small smile creeping upon his face. He shrugged. "Sure why not." Naruto nodded. "Okay so tomorrow at let's say 12:00-12:30?" Sasuke nodded. "12:30's fine." Naruto grinned. "Cool, bye!"

"Bye." '_It's a date then._' He thought. "Nice, Sasuke." Itachi commented. Sasuke glared. "You pushed me into it, dumbass." He said. Itachi grinned. "What are big brothers for? Come on let's go you have a date to go to tomorrow." He said. "Bye, Ino-san." The pale blonde nodded.

"Bye."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, so yeah, Sasuke is finally in the picture! Whoo! There's a translation for what Sai's says when Haruki is pulling at his cheeks b/c he has short hair I guess. Anywho, review! but be nice!

Translation for Sai: "It's not funny Ino..."


	4. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You **

The next morning Naruto work to a crying Haruki. He got up to see if the baby was okay. He turned on the light to Haruki's room and smiled at the baby. His chubby tan cheeks were flushed from crying and tears trickling down his face. Naruto walked slowly up to Haruki's crib and picked him up. "Hey, its allright Haruki-chan, daddy's here." Haruki's cries slowly began to turn into soft whimpers. "Da da…" Naruto smiled. "That's right Sunshine." He sighed. "Come on Haruki let's go to my room." he said taking the two-year old to his room.

Naruto lied awake with Haruki next to him sleeping soundly into his chichi's warm chest. A sighed escaped Naruto's lips. "What do you think we could do with Sasuke today huh, Haruki-chan?" he smiled. "I think we could go for a walk at the park." He layed his tanned hand on his son's stomach and rubbed it softly as he heard the baby whimpered. '_I guess it would be time for you to eat soon…_' He smiled softly and let sleep take over once again.

About to hours later Naruto wake up to Haruki pulling at his hair. He gave the baby a small grin. "Ohayo, Sunshine." He said and tickled the baby making Haruki giggle. "You hungry?" he asked. He heard Haruki's stomach growl again and laughed softly. "Come on I'll make your bottle." He picked up his son and went into the living room; plopped Haruki down on the on the floor near his favorite toy that was once his chichi's. "You like the little nine-tailed fox huh?" he asked as he watched Haruki play and squeeze the fox. He could imagine if that was Haruki's uncle Kyuubi. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at that.

After a few minutes, Naruto came into the living from the kitchen. He picked up Haruki along with the stuffed fox and sat of the couch to give Haruki his bottle. Naruto watched as Haruki drank the bottle. '_I wonder if Haruki had a nightmare before...hmm._' He smiled and tried taking the bottle away. Haruki let it go with out a fuss but turned his head and gave a cute glare to his dad. Naruto blinked. "What're glaring at me for?" he laughed. "You're so adorable. Guess it's time for you to get something knew to play with at grandma and grandpa's." He said.

Naruto sighed. He looked at the clock. He raised an eyebrow. '_11:30? …Shit!_' Naruto yelled inside his head realizing it was almost time for his and Haruki's day out with Sasuke. It was really a date. He knew that because Ino and Sasuke's brother, Itachi set them up. But in all honesty he really didn't care. He thought Sasuke was actually hot. Naruto shook head as he gave Haruki a quick bath. '_Che, what am I think I'm not gay…_' he groaned. '_But I am single…_'

He sighed and finished giving Haruki his bath. Naruto grabbed a white towel with a bright yellow sun on the back of it with that said, "Haruki" on it. He smiled. He was given this towel by his mother and father after Haruki was born. And that was two years ago.

~_Flashback_~

_"Now Naruto, you and Sakura be careful with Haruki, allright?" Naruto's mother, Kushina asked. Naruto nodded. "I got it mom. You said that five times already." He complained. Kushina narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that young man. This is a big step. My baby's all grown up now." Tears started to build up in her eyes. "And now I'm old!" Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. The pink haired girl was holding their baby in her arms. She smiled softly but on the inside she was terrified and didn't like it._

She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her. "What do you think? You up for this precious challenge?" Naruto asked with a grinned. Sakura opened her mouth then closed again; looked down at the baby. She frowned. "Yeah I guess…" she looked up at Naruto. "If you're there with me I'm up for any challenge.

"Naruto! Here's a present to congratulate you on your first child." Kushina said pushing her husbanded, Uzumaki Minato, out of the way. "It's from me and you're father. I didn't think you'd want Kyuubi to know so this towel's from us." She smiled. Naruto took the towel proudly. He gasped when he noticed that there was a big yellow sun on it with the name, "Haruki" written in the middle." He looked at his mother. "Did you-"

"Make it? Yep, I knitted it myself with Kyuubi's help I might add. Only I did the part with the sun and Haruki's name secretly so Kyuubi didn't know…yet." She said. Naruto nodded."Thank you, mom, and dad." He smiled. Kushina and Minato smiled back.

"No problem."

_~End of Flashback~_

"Alright Haruki-chan, let's get you into you're carriage and then we're off to see Sasuke again." He said. Then he thought for a moment. '_Mom and dad want to see Haruki._' He smiled. "I'll take you to mom and dad. They'd love to see-huh?" He looked down at his pocket. Naruto reached for his cell and, answered the call. "Moshi moshi?" he asked. "_Err, hi Naruto? It's me Sasuke. I was I'm here at a place called Ichiraku's ramen. When are you coming?" _he asked. At this Naruto gasped. "Oh, Sasuke, s-sorry. I'll be there soon." There was a paused before Sasuke answered him.

"_Okay._"

"Alright sunshine, we're going for a walk." And with that Naruto picked up the baby and walked out the door not forgetting to lock it afterwards.

* * *

"Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto yelled walking up to the raven haired man smiling apologetically. Sasuke shook his head smiling softly. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize. So, what should we do first?" He asked. Naruto thought for a moment. "I want to Haruki to see his grandparents and uncle for the first time in 2 years." He groaned. Sasuke chuckled. "I'm guessing Haruki's almost 3 years huh? Do you know when he'll start walking?" he asked curiously. Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. I just want him to walk before his runs and climbs on things."

They laughed as they walked Haruki who was sleeping soundly in his carriage. Naruto smiled happily. "Ya'know, I think, it was a good idea that we met." Naruto said softly. Sasuke blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked. Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I just needed to take things of my mind and going on a date was actually a perfect idea." He sighed. "Speaking of date, I have to give my parents' a call and tell them I'm bringing Haruki over. By then, How about we get to know each other?"

Sasuke nodded. "Fine by me. I'll go first. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, youngest son of the Uchiha family. I'm 20 years old and I work for my brother helping him out with paper work once in a while at the company. My favorite foods are tomatoes and some times onigiri. I work at a fast food place since I'm only 20 and can't exactly work at the company yet completely." He sighed and the looked at Naruto. "Your turn."

At the Naruto gave a chuckle. "Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 20 and turning 21 very soon. In two weeks actually. I was recently divorced, as you already found out by me, I was married two years after I and Sakura found out that she was pregnant. Oh and Sakura is Haruno Sakura Haruki's ex-mother." He sighed. "Anyway, I have two jobs, one is the family business that my uncle started was the bar that you and Itachi were at and the other was my father's company. The one that's combining with your dad's."

After a long time of walking and a few stops to feed Haruki and also change him. They stopped at the store to get Haruki a teething ring. "Hi! Welcome to Konoha's baby store! Were we have every thing you need for your bab-N-Naruto?!" A brown-haired girl with two buns in her hair nearly screeched in surprise. "S-So the rumors…they were actually true? Wow!" she said. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry Tenten I didn't tell you guys, I only told Ino and Sai first."

The girl named, Tenten, scoffed. "No worries. Besides, I'd think it would've been the best to just tell Ino and Sai. He's so adorable and looks just like you. Only his eyes are changing into a blue-green kind of color. He must have _her _eyes." she said frowning slightly. Tenten had heard about the divorce between Sakura and Naruto. The poor blonde has to take on this responsibility all alone. Well then again, he now has Sasuke. "So how ya been and what do ya need?" she asked. Naruto smiled brightly. "I've been good. I passed high school early like Sakura did. So yeah it's been good. Haruki's going to visit his grandparents while his chichi's going on a date." he smirked and Sasuke glared.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Tenten laughed. "Alright, is there anything else? A stuffed animal or something?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I gave him my old stuffed animal that would keep me company whenever I went somewhere." Tenten chuckled. "Yeah, Naruto I remember. You even brought that thing to Neji's birthday party. I know it was a sleepover but geeze we were only 7, Naruto." she smiled softly. "But I can understand why. Kyuubi gave that nine-tailed fox as present to remember him by when he left for America for three years." Naruto nodded. "Yeah…He's back now I think. Kyuu's going to take on my dad's company soon."

The brown-haired girl sighed softly. "Anyway how about we get that teddy bear for chibi Naru-chan, kay?" she winked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Chi-Chibi Naru-chan?" he asked himself before glaring at a snickering Uchiha next to him. The raven shrugged. "What? It _was_ kinda funny." Naruto snorted. "Whatever."

"Here you are Naruto. I didn't know if you'd want an orange on or a blue one so I got both just in case you loose the orange on." She smiled. Naruto smiled back. "Thank you Tenten-chan. Errm, should I?" Tenten shook her head. "I paid for it already. It's was on me anyway since it's going to be your birthday next week." She grinned. "Are you planning anything special?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "Not if you mean going out to dinner with my family and Haruki is special then yeah I guess you can put it that way. I was just going to spend my birthday working." He shrugged and gave Haruki the brown teddy bear.

Tenten and Sasuke looked at each other. "Naruto, that's really no way to celebrate a birthday." Sasuke said with a sigh. "Even though I hate my birthday as well but it's really no way to celebrate." Naruto shrugged again staying quiet. "Thanks, Sasuke but my birthday's in only next week I think I'm good until than." '_Besides, I think Kyuubi's already planning it now…_' "Anyway, enough of this. Once I drop Haruki off at my parents' place then we'll go on an _actual date_. Just _you_ and _me_." He smirked at Sasuke's blush. "Wha-Whatever dobe."

"Speaking of parent, shouldn't Sakura be visiting the cutie right here?" she smiled at the teething baby softly. "No." Naruto said, quickly, shaking his head. At this Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Naruto. Is there something you're not telling me? Yeah, I know, don't tell me here but seriously Ino's not the only one who's on your side with this." said Tenten with a cute pout. Naruto laughed. "I'll tell ya about it later. Thank you for the teddy bears, Tenten-chan. See ya." he said walking out the door. Tenten chuckled. "No problem. I was done with my shift anyway. I'd do anything for a friend." Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Tenten-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later, Naruto!"

* * *

Sakura sat down in a bar laughing with her best friend Karin who she had met when she first got in to the college she had originally wanted to go to before _that_ happened. "Hey Sakura, do you think I could get that hot blonde to have _fun _with me?" the red-head asked Sakura blushing slightly. Sakura shrugged putting on a stoic mask. "Dunno, but that's hot blonde's married." She replied bluntly. Karin looked at her like she was an idiot. "Not that blonde." She said chuckling slight. "_That_ blonde." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow and followed with her eyes to who Karin was pointing to.

Her mouth gaped open slightly; her green eyes widened only a fraction. '_Naruto…_' She looked at Karin with confusion. "Why would you want to have sex with him?" she asked. Karin grinned. "Because he's hot! And the baby's cute to-He has a child?!" she screeched. Sakura sighed. "Yeah, and that_ child _is also mine." She replied. Karin looked at Sakura than back at the blonde with the baby. She slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms and pouted. "Aww! That sucks!"

"Hey ladies. What can I get for you?" a man with red hair and brown eyes asked from behind the two. Sakura and Karin turned at looked at the person. "Sasori? That's your name right?" she asked. The red-head smiled and nodded 'yes'. "Yes I am. I work here part-time. Right now is my shift." At this Karin smirked. "Then how about when your little shift is over we could have_ some_ _fun_?" she asked seductively. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "No thanks I don't plan on having any fun with two beautiful women tonight. I actually have somebody that I'm seeing." He smiled and bowed. "Thanks."

Karin crossed her arms. "Che, what would it take for me to get in bed with someone?" she sighed. Sakura sighed as well. She got out her phone and dialed a number. Karin blinked as she watched Sakura putting her pink cell to her ear. "Hey, Hinata-san!" she said happily through the phone. "How are you?" she smiled. "I'm great! So, you up for something tonight?" she asked the person she was talking to through the phone; then frowned. "Why not?" she asked. Her frown deepened more. "Oh sou ka. Arigato Hinata-san it was nice talking to you again." Sakura then hung up her phone and shoved it in her purse.

"Hey! Deidara-kun!" she yelled looking towards the blonde with long hair and blue eyes. When the blonde's name was called he didn't look at her. It wasn't that he didn't like her; it was what she did that made him want to kill her. Getting a divorce and abandoning your own child even if the person who won custody of it and requested joint custody do that little Haruki would have both his parents together at least with him still isn't right. Sakura sighed then thought of a better idea. She smirked. "I think have someone who's perfect for you Karin."

The red-eyed girl tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Sakura looked at her still smirking. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Uzumaki Kushina squealed happily and _very loudly _when she saw her son and grandson. "Naruto! You brought him! Aww he's so adorable and he's got Sakura-chan's eyes! Speaking of Sakura-chan where is she? Isn't she supposed be your wife? C'mon in sweetheart don't let me keep you out. You too Sasuke-san." She said with a smile. Sasuke and Naruto walked in with Haruki sleeping in his carriage. "Dad, you didn't tell either of them did you?" he asked his father. Minato sighed and shook his head.

"Your mother was so excited when you called to tell us that you were bringing Haruki over. Before then I was trying to tell your mother and brother that you have a son and got a divorce. Kyuubi left the house so fast to do something with Itachi I couldn't even get a word out of my mouth." Naruto smiled. "You tried, Dad." He said. Minato scoffed. "Kyuubi still doesn't know. But here's the question: How do you think Kyuubi will react?" he asked. Naruto shrugged. "I just hope they both don't go into nine-tailed fox mode. I know Kyuubi has short hair but you can easily tell when he's gone into that."

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "Nine-tailed fox mode?" he asked. Naruto and Minato nodded before shiver at the memory of one time when Naruto was bullied in school and Kyuubi and his mother snapped at the other boy scaring the daylight out of other kids. Kyuubi and Kushina were the reasons that kids stopped bullying Naruto from then on. Sasuke nodded slowly. "So who else will see them do that?" he asked. Minato and Naruto looked at each other then to Sasuke and said, "Itachi."

* * *

Itachi and Kyuubi walked along the shore of the beach smiling happily at the sunset. "So," Kyuubi started a sly smirk appearing on his face. "Did you get any dirt on my little brother?" Itachi just stayed quiet. He knew Kyuubi would flip if he told him that Naruto _was married_ and he has a son. "Hn." Kyuubi puffed out his cheeks and made a cute pout. "That's not any answer Uchiha." he said cutely making Itachi blush. "I wanna know how my brother's been _please_ Itachi?" the older Uchiha shook his head. "No. It's not my place to say."

The redhead snorted. '_If itachi won't tell me when I act cute around him then I'll just have to do this._' "Please Itachi? Pretty please with whip cream and cherries on top?" he said seductively. '_That was just plain torture! Itachi stop putting up a damn fight and tell me!_' Itachi sighed in defeat. "Fine but promise you won't freak." Kyuubi nodded. "Yes!"

Itachi gave a curt nod and began explaining everything Naruto had told him, so do speak. Once he got to the part with Sakura as Naruto's wife and his baby brother having a kid, he snapped. "WHAT?!" Itachi cringed at the loud screech of his boyfriend's. "Yeah so…Kyuubi where are you going?" he asked. "HOME! I wanna see my baby brother!" Itachi did a double take and followed Kyuubi quickly before things got really awkward.

"K-Kyuubi! Wait a minute!"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: And Kyuubi now enters the scene! Whoo! Let's how that turns out huh? Oh and Tenten's Naruto's age as well.^^ Just thought I'd mention that so there's now confusion. I kinda want to kept giving little notes about their ages down here. :3 Anyways, review but be nice!


	5. Kyuubi

**Chapter 5: Kyuubi**

Kyuubi strode towards the door of his parents' house and nearly broke the door off when he pushed it open. Naruto and Minato were hugging each other, poor Haruki being squished in the middle. Sasuke and Kushina were focused on Kyuubi who barged in unannounced along with Itachi who looked like he was going to die of thirst. The red-headed woman put her hand on her hips. "Uzumaki Kyuubi why are you barging in like this?" she asked. Kyuubi gritted his teeth and growled lowly. Naruto slowly walked behind his mother and whispered something her ear. "WHAT?! You and Sakura got divorced?! This is an outrage! You and she were _supposed_ to be married from the start!" She yelled.

This made Naruto confused. He looked over at Sasuke and walked up to him. "Sasuke, can you take Haruki up stairs to my father's room? I'm sorry that this date didn't go as we-you planned." He said correcting himself. Sasuke smiled. "It's fine. This is still a date. It's not over until something happens." He replied. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke reply. "Okay." He then turned to his father. "Dad, why do you walk Sasuke and Haruki to your room? I'll try to talk to mom and Kyuubi okay?" he said. Minato let out a sigh. "Okay but…" he gulped. "_Be careful._" Naruto laughed. "I will dad."

* * *

Minato and Sasuke sighed once Naruto left. Haruki was cuddling in Sasuke's chest with the raven's hair brushing against his whiskered like marked cheeks. That was when the two (Minato and Sasuke) realized that Haruki was a very sound sleeper when it comes to something like this. '_I wonder if Sakura and Naruto had fought in front of Haruki once…_' Minato thought looking at the boy sympathetically. "Mmmmnn." Haruki moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Da da?" he asked. Minato smiled and shook his head. "No, Haruki-chan, I'm Namikaze Minato, you're grandpa, and your grandpa." He said. Haruki looked up examining the man.

A little grinned appeared on his face. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" the 2-year-old giggled happily. Minato grinned. "Yes, I'm your grandpa!" Haruki giggled and smiled as he reached his small hands to the elder blonde's face. Once his hands were settled the little blonde began pulling on poor Minato's cheeks. "Ow! 'ruki-chan 'hat 'urts! Ow!" He yelled. Haruki went into a laughing fit and kept pulling at Minato's cheeks. Sasuke tried hard not to laugh while trying to get Haruki off his grandpa. "Haruki-chan," he started softly into the 2-year-old ear. "Hey, Haruki-chan, that's enough." He said trying to pull Haruki away from Minato. "No! No! No!" '_Jeeze! This kid's persistent! Was Naruto liked that when he was Haruki's age? Note to self: Find out from Naruto's parents more about Naruto._' He sighed. '_God, I hope not._'

* * *

"Naruto why didn't you tell me?!" Kyuubi asked glaring at his little brother. Naruto sighed. "Kyuu, I said 'I'm sorry' a million times now. What's it going to take to get you to forgive me?" he asked. Kyuubi thought for a moment. He smirked thinking of something very evil. And when Naruto saw that smirk, he immediately regretted everything in life minus Haruki. "Hmmn, I know, how you go on a double date. Me and Itachi, you and Sasuke." He said his smirk forming to a grin. "That could make up for this so-called _date _you're going on now."

Naruto groaned. "What do you have in mind?" he asked slightly curious. Still smirking Kyuubi replied, "There's a festival coming soon. It's in two weeks so it's possible that it'll be on your birthday." Kyuubi stopped when he heard an audible gasp come from their mother. "What's up kaasan?" he asked. Kushina grinned. "That's perfect! Sasuke and Naruto can go on their date with you and Kyuubi while I and Minato spend time with Haruki more!" she squealed. "It'll be like having a little Naru-chan back with us again!"

Kyuubi, Naruto and Itachi smiled. '_Mothers…can't live with them…can't live without them._' They thought silently in unison. "Speaking of Haruki, where is the little sweetheart? I want Kyuubi to see him now that he knows." She said happily. Naruto blinked. "Wait you're not mad about this?" he asked. Kushina laughed. "Of course not! Not that it's my problem. I could never expect someone like her to be in a very long relationship with _my_ baby." She said with a smiled that told even Itachi that she was angry.

"Um, Kushina-san, I don't think it's a good idea to do anything rash…to Sakura-san I might add." He said. The red-headed woman crossed her arms and scowled darkly. "Well, she is no Uzumaki to me. We Uzumakis stick with our spouse and/ or wife until the end no further exceptions." She said, her eyes a darker shade of grey-blue than before. "Mom, I think it's just a good idea to let it go." Naruto said sternly. Kushina said and pouted. "Fine." Naruto grinned in triumph. "Thank you, mom." He said. Kushina nodded. "Yeah, yeah, anything for my baby."

Sakura was enjoying her freedom as a single woman, really she was. But there was something but Naruto that she wasn't quite sure of. She saw the looked in those blue eyes that made her stomach churn. She knew full well that she was still in love with him and knew that she had a child too. She didn't like the feeling though. Could it be mother's intuition? No, that would be just impossible. She had spent time with Haruki for year. Then until he had turned two years of age and she and Naruto were ready to just get a divorce and end the married relationship forever she began staying once in a while when Naruto chose joint custody.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a laughing and drunk Karin. "Hey Sakura-chan, do you think I'd have a chance with that hot blonde even if he has a kid?" she asked, snickering at Sakura's face afterwards. Sakura crossed her arms and looked away. "No..." She replied firmly. Karin pouted. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because he's _my_ husband and Haruki's _my _son." She answered. Karin made a sound and then said, "Why do you just separate Sasuke from your so-called _husband_?" she asked. "I heard they were dating from that Ino chick and Hinata." Hearing this Sakura's face showed a look of horror and rage. "WHAT?!" Karin nodded. "Yeah. That's what I heard. I also heard that it was a set up." She continued making Sakura's hands curl into fists. Her body shook with anger.

"Seriously, Sakura you really didn't think you could last in a relationship with a guy like Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke did you?" she asked drunkenly. "I mean even I would've lasted very long like that." She said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" she asked. Karin raised a thin red eyebrow and nodded. "Un, I do. His name's Suigetsu. We're in a long dist-No. I'm not cheating on him with Sasuke, Sakura I can't we made a commitment. I might be getting married soon after he's done visiting his parents and such." She said quickly.

"Che, you didn't let me even tell you my plan." She smirked. "I want you to at least flirt with Sasuke as an experiment to see if Naruto has feelings for him." The smirk soon turned in to a grinned. "If not, Naruto and I can get remarried and be happy together with Haruki." She smiled at the thought. Karin to a sip of her beer. "And if he does? What will you do then?" she asked. Sakura frowned at her friend's questions. "I'll move on." She replied sternly. Karin nodded slowly. 'Yeah_…Keep telling yourself that Sakura._' She thought sarcastically. "When will you start this plan, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura smirked evilly. "In two weeks the autumn festival will be here and I know full well that Naruto's family never misses it. So, that'll be perfect for my plan to get Naruto to be mine again." Karin couldn't help but inwardly laugh at her friend. '_For once…I really hope she fails…_'

"Bye, Naruto, Sasuke-kun." Kushina said smiling. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, bye, mom, dad." He replied holding Haruki in his arms as Sasuke walked towards the car. "Hey! Naruto! Itachi said that he'd give you and Haruki a ride home." Sasuke said from inside the car. Naruto nodded. He quickly gave his parents a hug and a kiss and let them give Haruki a kiss and hug goodbye. "Bye bye! Grandpa! Grandma!" Haruki said learning a new word that he picked up from Kyuubi.

Kushina squealed as she was shaking Minato very fast. "Um…Kushina stop please." He said. Once his wife realized that she was shaking Minato she pulled her hands back saying a quiet "Sorry" before saying good-bye to Kyuubi who was also leaving for tonight to visit his nephew and brother.

Naruto sighed contently as the car started. He looked over at Haruki who felt instantly asleep as soon as he was plopped down in the car seat Itachi got secretly for him. "Well, this was a fun date huh?" Naruto asked suddenly catching Sasuke off guard. The raven nodded smiling slightly. "Un. Yeah it was." He said. Naruto looked around the car then to Sasuke and smirked. "There's still something missing though." He said. Sasuke looked up puzzled before his eyes widened in shock when Naruto suddenly put his lips on his.

Kyuubi was watching them from rearview mirror. He smirked in amusement as he watched Sasuke slowly melt into the kiss. They were both unaware that their older brothers were watching them, well, _Kyuubi_ was. Itachi was focusing on the road and trying to ignore the PDA in his car. Snickering quietly before Kyuubi could say anything to the two in the back Itachi sorta beat him to it. "Hey! No PDA in my car! Especially when Haruki's in here."

The older Uzumaki watched the two slit apart their faces becoming so red that you could see it in the car. He doubted that it was possible and couldn't help the laughing fit he had broken into after such a scene. "K-Kyuu!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry N-Naruto!" he laughed indicating that he really wasn't sorry at all. "It was just too cute when you two kissed I didn't want to ruin it." He smirked at Naruto's death glare. "Sure…" he said sarcastically. "Okay you guys we're here." Itachi said quickly before any ruckus broke out into his car between the Uzumaki brothers. "Errm, bye, Sasuke." He said picking a sleeping Haruki up slowly and laying him against his broad clothed chest. Sasuke nodded blush still staining his pale cheeks. "Yeah. Bye Naruto."

And with that the four went their separate ways. Naruto smiled softly while touching his lips, Sasuke's taste was still there. '_Now that's what I call a date to remember…_' he thought as he, Haruki and Kyuubi walked towards his apartment. Once he got there he opened the door with the extra key he had hidden in the plant next to the door and opened it. As soon as all three of them were inside, a surprised visitor was revealed after the light was turned on. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun…" Naruto's eyes widened.

"S-Sakura…"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ohhh, now Sakura's back. The next chapter is where the Sakura bashing comes in. Now, I'm not totally against Sakura. I was before I discovered yaoi, all for the pairing, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, or whatever, then hehe, curiosity and I just became a yaoi fan so yeah, NaruSaku and SasuSaku was just dead to me, so was NaruHina when I found yaoi. Yeah, that's my explanation, anyways review but be nice!


	6. Over You

Warning: Sakura-bashing and language. ^^ Enjoy if you like, don't please leave!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Over You**

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked for Naruto since his noticed the blonde froze as soon as he saw the pink haired witch. Sakura smiled. "What? Can't a mother visit her little baby?" she asked. "Ex-husband and ex-brother-in-law?" she added. Kyuubi crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Che, I never considered you my sister-in-law anyway, heck I didn't even know you were married!" he looked at Naruto his eye softened a little. "If I did I would have done anything to stop it. _Anything_." This made Naruto flinch a twinge of guilt seized his heart. Haruki looked at his daddy with sleepy eyes. "Daddy, I want sleep. Why's 'kura here? Is she going to take me away? I don't wanna leave daddy." Naruto ruffled the boy's hair silently praying that wasn't true.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Kyuubi, take Haruki to his room and put him to bed make sure he sleeps with his stuffed nine-tailed fox that he's holding too. Oh and if he wants, he kinda picking, read him a story but let him pick." He said. Kyuubi nodded and took Haruki from his brother's grasp. Once the two were in Haruki's room Naruto found it perfect to be the one to start the conversation.

"Sakura, what do you want? To get back together? If that's what it is then there's no way in hell that I'm going to remarry you. There were plenty of opportunities we could've done with our lives. We could have gotten you an abortion or something. Or we could have just put Haruki up for an adoption. But it wouldn't have turned out this way." He said with a sad expression.

The pink haired woman opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw Naruto's look he gave her. "So, there's no way you, Haruki and I can be a family again?" she asked. Naruto blinked and furrowed his brows. "Family? What family, Sakura? The only family Haruki ever had for the past two years been Ino, me, and everyone else who visited him and helped me out and gave me advice." He replied with a laugh. "Look, Sakura this relationship, this everything you thought we could have until you blew it and abandoned your own son and me is _over_. It's done Sakura. To even prove it to you I kissed Uchiha Sasuke. And I…I liked it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-You kissed U-Uchiha Sasuke? And now y-your in love with him?" she asked shocked and horrified. Naruto nodded. "Yes, I kissed Uchiha Sasuke and I _loved it_." He said with a smile on his face. A smile he used to give Sakura before any of this happened. The girl narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "But I'm _your_ wife and that's _our_ child!" she said pointing to the room Haruki and Kyuubi were in.

Naruto shook his head. "You're no longer my wife, Sakura. I only chose joint custody because it'd be fair for both of us to have Haruki instead of just one." He sighed. "Look, I know, you still have feelings for me but this isn't going any longer. So, you can either continue visiting Haruki once in a while or…" he stopped when he heard his ex-wife laughing. "You can't be serious. I didn't enjoy my time away from you Naruto. I didn't and I didn't enjoy time away from Haruki. I want to be Haruki's mother again, I want to be your wife again." She walked up closer to Naruto who backed up towards the wall. "I want…your love…please, Naruto-kun?"

She gave him a soft smile, her green eyes made her look as if she was serious. Naruto knew she wasn't on the inside. Sakura moved in closer to his lips. Once she was close enough she felt Naruto's hands grab her shoulders and push her back. "No." he mumbled. The pink haired girl blinked. "Wha-What?" she asked. Naruto turned his gaze to the picture with him, Ino and Haruki. "I can't, I can't be with you again. There's just no way…"

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura gasped in realization. Naruto _loved _Sasuke. "You love him don't you? You love that bastard Uchiha don't you, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto thought for a moment. Did he love Sasuke? Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but you're right I do like him maybe even love him, I just don't know yet."

"S-So you're serious about this? About moving on I mean." She said, her voice cracking a little. She looked up at Naruto to see he was smiling and nodded his head. "Yeah." Sakura frowned and then said softly as the tears in her green eyes began to fall down her face, "Then give me my son back. I won't let you corrupt my only child." At this Naruto's eyes widened. "Your son? Since when was Haruki your son?!" he asked. Sakura stayed quiet and Naruto continued. "Sakura, you bailed out on us, _you_ made me take this responsibility on my own, and I was his only family besides Ino and Sai, my parents. I was his sister, his brother, his _mother_, and his father all at once." He gritted his teeth, his hands curling into tight fists. "_I _was the only one who was there for him, the _only _one Sakura." He took a deep breath and asked. "So, why now? Why are you suddenly asking for me back? Don't answer me, answer yourself cause the questions I'm asking are rhetorical ones. It's a question of do you really love me or do you see me as some type of toy."

Sakura looked at Naruto then down at the floor to the room that Haruki and Kyuubi and gone into. She thought about her and Naruto's conversation about Sasuke. How Naruto told her that he kissed the raven and how that he liked it. "I want my baby back. I want him to myself…" she said her voice thick with venom. Her eyes were of a darker green to indicate that she was angry. "How about this," she said a smirk slowly appear upon her pink lips. "Let's have Haruki decide who he lives with. If he chooses you then I'll leave you alone. If he chooses me then I'll have him all to myself."

Naruto crossed his arms and scowled darkly. '_Yeah maybe to get abused or possibly even raped…_' he shivered at the thought. He's never wanted Haruki to be with a pedophile. That was just not human. "Haruki-chan, he heard Sakura say from outside the door to Haruki's bed room. "Can I-we come in, sweetie?" she asked. Naruto just stayed silent and followed her in as soon as the door was opened by Kyuubi. "What do you want Haruno. And _don't _you dare make any excuses." The older Uzumaki glared dangerously at the pink haired woman.

Haruki gulped slightly scared. "Wh-what do you want? Leave me and daddy alone!" he yelled hugging the nine-tailed fox tightly. Kyuubi was at the boy's side rubbing his back softly to calm the boy down. He knew this because the boy was exactly like Naruto, just not as talkative as he was when the older blonde was two. Sakura smiled lightly. "Haruki-chan, don't you want to live with mommy? Wouldn't you like that?" she asked. Haruki looked at Sakura then at Naruto as Sakura reached out her hand. Burrowing his brows and frowning, Haruki swatted his ex-mother's hand away from him and quickly got off the bed and ran to his daddy. "I want to stay wif, daddy and uncle Kyuubi." He said hugging Naruto's left leg tightly.

Sakura glared at the chibi version of Naruto. "Fine! I don't want you anyway." She got up and walked over to Haruki and Naruto and pushed the two out of her way. "Oh and Naruto. I'm not helping you pay for child support." At this Naruto smirked. "Hate to tell ya Sakura but in the last two years of Haruki's life. The child support is already paid. I paid it while you were pregnant with Haruki. Now it's already paid." He grinned at the woman's anger.

Haruki let go of his daddy after Sakura left slamming the door shut after leaving. Kyuubi quickly went and locked the door before there wasn't any second chances. While in the room, Haruki huffed and puffed out his cheeks. "She's a big meany!" he yelled putting his small hands on his hips as if to mimic Ino. Naruto noticed that and began to laugh hysterically. Haruki looked and his daddy curiously. "What'cha laufing at Daddy?" he asked tilting his head slightly. Naruto shrugged and smile on his face. "Oh nothing hey you wanna have a sleep over with daddy and Kyuubi? We could watch that show you like to watch sometimes." Haruki shook his head. "I wanna watch what you watch daddy!" he said a yawn following after. Naruto chuckled. "Maybe next time sunshine now c'mon get to sleep." Naruto replied putting Haruki to bed before tickling him into a laughing fit.

"Night night daddy, Uncle Kyuubi." Haruki said before falling instantly to sleep. Kyuubi smiled as he locked Haruki's bedroom window and went over to sleep on the floor after putting the fan on. Naruto smirked. "You noticed I put a fan there he asked. Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah and who knew you'd use the guest room as Haruki's bed room." he said. Naruto shrugged. "He doesn't mind sleeping with me from time to time. Oh, before I forget, if you see him by your side in the morning it means that he's had a nightmare and well needs comforting." Naruto winked before leaving the door slightly open. '_Since Kyuubi's staying with us for a little while I might as well go back to work at the Ichiraku's…_' he thought as he slumped down on his bed before falling to sleep. "Yeah that's what I'll do…I'll…go...back to…work…"

TBC...


	7. A Trip to the Past

A/N: Warning: Yaoi ItaKyuu ) how they first met! I made Kyuubi go in to the army. :(Yeah, my explanation for that is well, my older brother's in the army so I thought why not make him an army guy-person thingy hehe...I don't know much about the army...that's why there's very little about it mentioned in here. Enjoy if you like Yaoi if you don't please leave!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spending the Day with Kyuubi **

Kyuubi walk up with a yawn. He rubbed his glassy grey-blue eyes and stretched his arms out to wake himself up. A soft sigh escaped his lips. '_Today's the day Naruto goes back to work at the ramen restaurant. I hope he'll get through it._' The red-head thought considerably. He got up slowly and looked over towards Haruki's bed, then down at his side. A small smile tugged at his lips. Haruki was sleeping next to him. '_Hn must've had a nightmare…_' "Haruki-chan, hey you wanna spend the day with uncle Kyuubi?" he asked the boy softly into his ear. Haruki slowly opened his eyes a little smile. "Can Auntie Ino come with us? I want her to play too." He said sleepily. Kyuubi nodded.

"Why not? I haven't seen her in a while."

"And can I have ramen? It's my favwit."

"…Errm you mean favorite?"

"Yeah!"

Kyuubi chuckled. "Okay, Chibi Naru-chan. I'll make ya ramen for lunch and lunch only. You're having something healthy to eat afterwards." Haruki whined at this. "But I don't like healfy stuff! It's yucky!" he pouted and frowned. "But daddy makes me eat it anyway…" Kyuubi laughed. "That's because he cares about his little sunshine."

"Uncle Kyuubi why does evwy body call me "Sunshine"?"

"Because you're like your daddy, Haruki. In other words we used to call him "Sunshine" too. It was because he was always happy."

"Oh. Can you tell me about all about you? I wanna know since we just met."

Kyuubi nodded. "Sure Haruki. Hmm, do you like the military?" he asked. Haruki gave him a puzzled look. "What's the military?" the little blonde asked tilting his head curiously. Kyuubi smiled and replied, "The military is something that is used to protect innocent people like you." He tickled his nephew in the tummy a little. "I was in the military actually. I loved it but after I was sent into war I had second thoughts." Haruki blinked.

"War?"

"Yeah, war is a type a battle where two countries fight." Haruki grinned. "Can you tell me more uncle Kyuubi? Ooh! Can you tell me how you met, Sasu-nii's be broder Itachi? Please?" Kyuubi shrugged but nodded. "Sure." He replied. "It was 4 years ago and that was before you were even born and I just got back here to visit the family. I have to admit I wasn't truly happy. Naruto had a girlfriend and his friends were all in love also." Haruki happily giggled.

"Like daddy is with Sasuke? I saw them kiss before! Oh! Uncle Kyuubi what's a kiss? And what's PDA? Can you tell me please?" Kyuubi's eyes were wide with shock and he was utterly speechless. This kid was exactly like Naruto when his was just a little tyke. "Er, why do you want to know?" he asked somewhat curious. Haruki shrugged. "Because when I ask daddy he just stays quiet. Auntie Ino does the same thing. I haven't asked Sasu-nii yet so…can you tell me?" he asked he blue-green eyes pleading for an answer. '_Damn, did Naruto teach the kid to use the puppy dog eyes? Or is just some instinct? No, that would just impossible and very, very silly._' He thought. "I don't think I'm allow to tell you, sunshine." He said with a smile.

"Aww that's not fair!" Haruki huffed. The red-head shrugged. "Too bad kit now let's move on with my story shall we?" he suggested. Haruki's face lit up immediately. "YEAH! How old were you? How old are you now? What's war like? Do you think I'd be good in the military? Oh! What about Daddy's friend's brother? Can you tell me Uncle Kyuu pretty please? I wanna know!" he said. Kyuubi could help but laugh.

"How about you let me talk and I'll tell ya." He said with a grin. Haruki nodded vigorously as he picked up the stuffed nine-tailed fox plushie that was once his daddy's. "Okay ready?" he asked. Another vigorous nod. "Yeah! Tell me!" Kyuubi grinned. "Okay little tyke, calm down and I'll start." He said and after several minutes Haruki had calm down. Kyuubi had wondered if the two-year old took after his mother. He knew Sakura was a bit of a morning person that was for sure.

"Okay I'll start, it was 4 years ago, and I was in Iwagakure participating in war against the mafia. It was terrible that was for sure but we had allies there that helped us. I was friends with someone from Iwa. His name was Deidara. Of course the guy was engaged to a girl named Ami. And man, that girl was beautiful. But that was 4 years before I met Itachi. A few months past before me, Deidara and Ami be came really close friends, sadly, one that third month, a bomb exploded near our base and nearly killed everyone. It was an enemy bomb. I guessed that it was a warning from the mafia."

He sighed, a sad look on his face. "What happened to Ami? You said the bomb thingy nearly killed you and evwyone else." Haruki said with a frown hugged his stuffed animal tightly. Kyuubi nodded. "Yeah, Ami was the only one that was killed, the only one." He said softly watching Haruki's eyes water. "Hey don't cry." Haruki sniffed. "B-But it's sad! Dei's girlfwend was killed." Kyuubi nodded rubbing the two-year old's back. "Yeah but Deidara moved on and he's still alive." '_But still haunted by the memory…_' he mentally added in his head.

"Did you ever get hurt?" Haruki asked. Kyuubi nodded with a frown. "I was shot a couple times but I didn't die. I had a little brother to come home to ya'know?" he said with a chuckle. "I had some fun before the war, Haruki it wasn't just blood and violence. And I'm talking about the part where I met Itachi." Haruki's face lit up again. "Oooh! Tell me, tell me please!"

Kyuubi laughed. "Okay."

~_Flashback_~

_Kyuubi sat a bar in Iwagakure with a nice polo white button down shirt and badge shorts that went down to the knees. It was a hot summer day so it was perfect to wear shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. As Kyuubi was about to take a sip of his drink he was nudged by his friend Deidara. "Hey, Kyuubi look at the hottie behind us." The long-haired blonde whispered into Kyuubi's ear loud enough for poor Ami to hear. That simple sentence earned the blonde a whack upside the head along with a death glare. "Deidara, I know you're bi but you are mine! And MINE alone." _

"_I didn't mean it, Ami-chan; I was just trying to get Kyuubi to look at the guy." He replied to his girlfriend. "Besides, Kyuubi needs to get laid, he too serious." At this Kyuubi spat out his drink and wipped his head towards his loud mouth friend. "Hey! I don't need to get laid! And I'm not serious all the time, Deidara!" he said with a growl. Deidara crossed his arms and smirked. "Yeah you just keep on thinking that. Everyone in the whole base, to be honest, thinks that." He said bluntly. Kyuubi opened his mouth to speak but then realized that Deidara was in the Iwagakure Military Force. _'_Oh, I forgot about that…'_

"_And what's a cute guy like you doing in a bar like this? And in Military territory I might add." A low voice said. Kyuubi turned his head to look at the person, his eyes widened. The guy was HOT. He had pale skin, long black hair that was tied back into a poney tail. Black eyes that were like the midnight sky. Pink plumped lips. He wear a nice casual white t-shirt with a black tank top underneath. Kyuubi was more focused on the man's lower body. _

_Unconsciously the red-head lick his lips. Ami and Deidara was watching the whole scene. Deidara was holding his hand on Ami's mouth to stop her from making any noise. Ami, herself, was trying hard not to squeal. But what's a yaoi-fan to do when you've got to hot guys eye fucking each other. Kyuubi was love struck to say the least. It was weird for him to be so affected by the raven-haired man. "W-Well I just happened to be in Konohagakure Military." Came his reply after several minutes of silence. _

"_Ah, so am I." the man countered with a smugged smirk. Kyuubi could here the sarcasm drip from the man's lips. "What's your name anyways?" he asked catching the red-head off guard. "Uzumaki Kyuubi….yours?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi. I here on vacation with a couple of friends."_

"_Ahh, and who might those friends be?"_

"_Well, Hi there Kyuubi, Deidara." A low voice said. Kyuubi instantly recognized that voice and clenched his teeth. "Kisame…" he growled under his breath." The man behind Itachi gave the red-head a grin. "Glad you remember me Uzumaki. Didn't think you could remember." Kyuubi looked up his eyes turned red with slits in between. That was the real reason why Kyuubi was a called "Kyuubi no Kitsune". And it wasn't because of his name. It was because of his maddening temper and monstrous strength. Not that he would ever admit that he was pretty strong. _

_Itachi raised an eyebrow at the two. "You know each other?" he asked. Kyuubi scowled darkly. "Enemy. Kirigakure Military Force, Hoshigaki Kisame, aka, Demon of the Mist." Kyuubi said pretty quick as his stood up something instantly pushed him and he fell over onto the ground feeling a certain someone under him. _

"_Ouch, th-that hurt…Huh?" _

"_Hola."_

"…_.."_

"_So…"_

"_WAHHHH!"_

_Itachi blinked. "What the hell…?" Kyuubi moved back and banged his head hard against the stool. "Ah! Fuck Damn it that hurt!" he cussed rubbing the back of his head where a painful bump was. "You know, I like you." Itachi said with a smirk. "Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked. _

_Kyuubi smirked and shrugged. "Fine by me…"_

~_End of Flashback~_

"And that was it. Me and Itachi were together ever sin-huh?" he looked down his nephew who was sleeping soundly on his lap. He chuckled. "I guess I made him fall asleep." He mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Said another voice. Kyuubi looked up and saw Ino smiling down at him. "What?" Ino shrugged. "Nothing I just wanted to check up on you, see how everything was." Kyuubi nodded. "Ahh."

"Do you know what Sasuke and Naruto are doing?"

"I can imagine why?"

"No reason, they're very close now. Did something, I don't know, happen?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Do I really have to say? Why not let the little Uchiha tell you."

"Sasuke won't tell me anything all he'll do his grunt now spill, Uzumaki."

"Allright, allright jeez. You people are so persistent sometimes it's annoying."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Sasuke and Naruto kissed."

"What?! No way really? You're not messing with me are you Kyuubi?" Ino asked putting a small blanket on Haruki. Kyuubi shook his head. "I ain't messin' with ya Ino. I'm dead serious." Ino grinned and squealed. "Awesome I'm so happy for Naruto!" she said but Kyuubi could tell something was up by the tone in her voice. "Ino are you okay?" he asked. At this very question Ino frowned. "I-I-I'm fine, Kyuu, really it's not a big deal." After saying that the girl burst into tears. "S-Sai cheated on me!" she said burrying her head into Kyuubi's chest. "A-And it was with S-Sakura."

Kyuubi's eyes went wide. "Sakura?" Ino nodded. "Y-Yeah…I was coming home late yesterday and when I got home I heard moans of some kind in mine and Sai's room. I opened the door before I could think through what was happening, and then I saw…him and S-Sakura…" She couldn't finish the sentence, tears still running down the girl's face.

"Do you think you can move on?" Kyuubi asked. Ino sniffled. "I-I don't know..." she replied shaking her head. "I just…I loved Sai so much how could Sakura do this to me…maybe I'm just overreacting but still how could she? I didn't do anything to deserve it." Kyuubi nodded in agreement but maybe Sakura was trying to give them a message. "Do you think Sakura's just trying to hurt the most important person to Naruto?" he asked.

"No why would you-No, no, no, I wouldn't put me as the most important person to Naruto…n-not at all." she blushed. Kyuubi smirked. "Face it Ino. You love him and not just as a brother nor friend I mean much more." Ino shook her head. "That can't be possible…" she put her hands to her face. "Oh, but my dear, it is. And I can assure you it'll just be puppy love." He winked.

"Kyuubi, you're so not helping me out right now."

Kyuubi grinned. "I know."

"ARGH!" A pillow flew into his face.

"ACK! Ino what the heck?!"

"Shush you stupid jerk!"

"See? This is why I'm gay."

"Ugh, shut up Kyuubi."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Poor Ino :( And they're so good together...review anyways but be nice!


	8. Ease dropping is a No, no

**Chapter 8: Ease dropping is a No, no**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Haruki yelled happily jumping onto the couch and on to his daddy's lap. "Guess what?" Naruto tapped his chin with his index finger. "What?" Haruki grinned. "A widdle birdy told me that there's a festival here. Can we go? Can we daddy please?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Sure why not. As long as you behave okay. Oh and Haruki?"

"Yes daddy?"

"This is for my birthday isn't it?"

The two year old blushed. "Yeah so? I wanted to celebwate your birfday. It'll be fun!" he grinned. Naruto nodded. "Okay…"

"Yay!"

Naruto glanced at his watch. '_Today I have to go to the dinner meeting with Kyuubi, mom, and dad plus Haruki's coming too, he has to anyway._' He sighed. "Alright, sunshine, come on we have to get ready to go now. Uncle Kyuubi's not as patient as I am with kids." Naruto said with a grin. Haruki gave his daddy a confused look. "Where are we going?" Naruto smiled. "To grandma's. I have to go to a dinner meeting with Uncle Kyuubi, grandma, and grandpa. _You, _Sunshine, have to come with me and look formal too."

Haruki pouted. "Daddy I don't wanna go! Daddy knows I hate formal clothes!" he scrunch his nose crossing his arms. "Yuck!" Naruto laughed. "C'mon sunshine it's only for one day. I'll ask them to make ya ramen." Haruki's face lit up and his quickly ran stumbling a little and went to get his clothes in the bottom of Naruto's drawer since the second room was supposed to be used for his drawer but wouldn't fit considering the room was fairly small. Haruki ran back out of the room with a pair of small shorts and a nice and formal cashmere sweater with his favorite hat that he would wear whenever they went to the park. (_A/N: Hint: Sharpay's brother in high school musical wears this hat. Can anyone think of the name of that kind of hat? Curious._)

Naruto nodded approve the choice of clothing. "Okay now you have to take a bath and so do I." Haruki nodded. "I'm taking one first!" Naruto laughed. "Okay but I have to wash you anyway, sunshine." Haruki giggled as his was picked up. "I know that daddy!" A half an hour later Naruto had started to take his shower once Haruki was finished. It didn't take him long to wash off. "Haruki, hey sunshine, did you get your toy?" he asked. Haruki nodded. "Yeah daddy. Can we go?" Naruto nodded. He picked up Haruki and lifted him over his shoulders. Haruki fisted some of his dad's blonde hair while Naruto held Haruki's legs in place. Once they got to the car Naruto lifted Haruki over his head and sat him down in his car seat.

"Daddy, when's your birfday?" he asked. Naruto blinked once them smiled. "It's coming up soon Haruki." He replied simply. Haruki picked up the plush toy and said, "Kit says daddy shouldn't keep a secwet." Naruto could've sworn he had seen a smirk appear on Haruki's face but it disappeared and the little innocent look on Haruki was back again. "It's a no no."

Naruto groaned. "You are like your mother…" he sighed. "Good god." Haruki frown. "Daddy, why is mommy being mean to everybody? I heard Ino-chan say to uncle Kyuubi that her boyfwiend cheated with mommy." He said softly playing with his toy's ears. Naruto's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. "Uncle Sai cheated on Auntie Ino with mo-err Sakuwa." Naruto gulped. "H-How do you know this?" he asked his son curiously. '_I have a feeling that he's got mom's keen hearing…_' Haruki shrugged.

"I heard through my sleep at least I was trying to. Auntie Ino was crying really hard." He said not wanting to tell his daddy about the next conversation between Ino and Kyuubi that was about his daddy. He didn't want another mommy to say the least but it, to be perfectly blunt from his perspective, made him very happy to see his daddy happy. "Haruki," Naruto said in a stern tone. "I thought I told you not to ease-drop?" Haruki looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry daddy." Naruto shook his head. "It's allright sunshine just don't do it again okay?" Haruki nodded.

"Okay daddy."

* * *

Ino sighed in annoyance as another text message was given to her phone by Sai her now, soon-to-be pronounced, ex-boyfriend. And to make things worse she had been feeling sick all day and craving foods and then throwing up again after she had a big meal. Every time she would think about Sai she'd get all emotional. That sudden thought made her frown. "Ino-chan?" someone called. Ino turned her head to see her friends Hinata and Tenten.

She smiled. "Hey…guys." She said smiling slightly. Tenten put her hand on her hips. "Don't pull that "I'm not sad" crap Ino. We heard about the soon-to-be break up from unfortunately, Sakura. What happened?" she asked. Hinata couldn't help but agree. Ino broke her somewhat happy mask and said, "Sai…and Sakura are together now. I guess. She and Sai were getting _it _on in mine and his apartment. At first I thought he and Sakura were drunk but it turned out as neither of them were."

Tenten wanted to kill Sakura. How could she do this to poor Ino and Sai?! This was just low even for Sakura. "Ino-chan maybe you were just over reacting." Hinata said. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Ino nodded. "May-mmph!" Ino's eyes widened, she slapped a hand over her mouth and ran towards her bathroom nearly knocking down Tenten and Hinata. The two girls cringed at the sound of Ino vomiting her guts out. Tenten chuckled. "There's no way…"

Hinata blinked. "There's no way what, Tenten?" she asked. Tenten looked at Hinata and then at the door that lead to where Ino was. She walked up slowly and knocked on the door softly. "Ino? Hey open up I have to ask you something and this is _important_. The bathroom door opened. "What?" The brunette ignored her friend's sudden questioned and put her hand to Ino's forehead. "Hmm, you don't have a…" she gasped. "I-Ino you didn't have sex with Sai before Sakura did you?" The pale blonde raised an eyebrow at first then gradual realization hit her and hard too. "No…No that-that can be. I want an abortion. I can have a baby. Sai has Sakura. Sakura has Sai…" tears fell from her sky blue eyes. "I don't want _his _baby, I'm not ready!"

Tenten sighed. "When did you have sex with Sai?" she asked. Ino gulped. "Th-three months ago why?" She frowned. "I-I can't be three months pregnant…I can't…" Hinata quickly went to her friends aid. "I'm sorry Ino." Tenten said. "But take my advice," she said. '_I know Sakura defiantly did…_'she added mentally. "Hear Sai's side of the story and then tell him that you're pregnant. Also, I have a hunch that Sai didn't do anything wrong." She said leaning against the wall. "Did you notice anything…unusual?" she asked. "I know I wasn't there, I was just curious." She added quickly. Ino nodded. "I noticed that Sai had his eyes clo-No way! S-Sai was-was…" Tenten nodded. "Yep. Apparently Sai was either drugged or knocked out cold." She said with a sigh.

Ino's face lit up. "S-So Sai didn't cheat on me? It was all Sakura? This is great wonderfu-OH SHIT! How the hell am I going to tell him I'm pregnant?!" Hinata and Tenten shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Be honest."

"Oh wow that's real nice advice you guys."

Tenten grinned. "We know."

* * *

Haruki sat down at the table next to his daddy on the couch in the biggest house he had ever seen! It was huge. "Daddy," Haruki whispered tugging on his his father's shirt. "What?" Naruto whispered back. "Why is this house so…so big?" Haruki looked around astonished at the beautiful antiques in the house. "Well, Haruki, this isn't a house it's a err mansion." Haruki blinked. "Mansion?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "It's what this big building is." He replied. Haruki nodded. "Oh."

The two-year-old blonde looked around the big living room kicking his feet back and forth happily humming a little tune his daddy and Auntie Ino used to sing to him to calm him down. He stopped when he heard someone say,

"Hey, why are you singing? You're not that good ya'know."

* * *

A/N: And a new character is revealed! Whoo! The owner is FallenAngel4545 so yeah thank you for helping me with that! Review but be nice!


	9. The Little Ray of Sunshine

**Chapter 9: The Little Ray of Sunshine**

Haruki looked around to find the person who said that he wasn't that good at singing. "Who are you?" he asked, blinking in confusion. "Over here." The blonde jumped when his saw a red-eyed boy staring at him while smirking. Haruki crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm only two. You could at least be nice to me." The boy shrugged. "I don't care." Haruki puffed out his cheeks cutely. "You're mean. Daddy says if you meet someone mean kill them with kindness." He giggled. "I'm not exactly sure how you do that but it's funny! Hahaha! I forgot, what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Haruki!" he said his blue eyes sparkling. The boy only smirked. "Shimizu Daisuke." He said simple. Haruki smiled. '_Daisuke…cool name. Hey why does he have bandages on his arms?_' Haruki asked himself while staring at the boy's bandages. He moved his eyes up and down noticing the boy had dark brown hair and pale skin.

"Um, Dai-chan why do ya have bandages covering your arms?" he asked subconsciously. Dispite being called, "Dai-chan", Daisuke turned his gaze away from Haruki down to the floor letting his bangs cover his eyes. "I had a bad scrape on my arms and I had to get them cleaned and bandaged." He lied but Haruki seemed to buy or not, he couldn't really tell. "You're lying…" Haruki said. "Daddy says no good comes from lying." Daisuke frowned. "I know I just don't want to talk about my bandages!" he said not having ment to raise his voice at the boy. Haruki looked taken aback by Daisuke's outburst and turned his head, his blonde bangs, and hat covering his eyes. "Well you could'da just told me that…"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was curious…"

"Oh. Well ever hear of curiosity killed the cat?"

Haruki looked at Daisuke wide-eyed. "NO! Not the poor kitty!" he yelled waving his arms up and down like a madman errm, madboy. Daisuke tried not to laugh, it wouldn't be polite. "It's an idiom." His said his eye twitching slightly in annoyance. Haruki blinked a wave of confusion took over his features. "Idiom? What's that?" he asked. Daisuke opened his mouth but stopped when his saw a man with long raven hair. '_Itachi-nii._' "I gotta go; you're too young for that once you get into school you'll learn. Bye."

Haruki blinked then frowned and pouted. '_Why did Daisuke leave? Was he mad at me…?_' he sighed. '_I'm gonna go see daddy!_' he thought with a big grin on his face.

* * *

Daisuke walked up to Itachi his hands in his pockets eyes closed. He stopped and looked up and the tall older man. "Daisuke-kun," The brunette turned his head to see Uchiha Mikoto. He bowed. "Mikoto-sama." The raven-haired woman scoffed. "Oh stop with the formality dear. You're with family here." She smiled brightly. Daisuke nodded. "Got it. Thank you." He said politely. Mikoto smiled softly at the boy, she crouched down to his level and whispered, "Daisuke, dear, I want you to follow one of our maids so you can get those bandages changed. Hopefully the bruises on your poor little arms are gone now."

Daisuke frowned. "I hope they are…" he murmured. Mikoto ruffled the boy's hair and kissed his forehead softly. "You'll be fine now I promise now after you get your bandages changed I suggest you get something to eat and drink some more water. No sweets okay?" Daisuke nodded. Mikoto smiled. "Allright then I'll make your dish and I'll be sure to make your favorite that's sure." She poked Daisuke's nose softly with a giggle when the brunette blinked.

"Mom, I think you're spending a little too much time with Daisuke and not enough with your own sons." A low voice said. Mikoto turned her head and smiled. "Sasuke, I see you're having a nice time." She said smiling. Sasuke nodded. "Yes I am. How are you doing Daisuke? I heard you've been here for a week. Daisuke nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, Sasuke-nii, thank you." Daisuke flinched when his felt someone put a hand on one of his bruised arms.

"Daisuke what's taking you so long?" A fuming two-year-old Haruki asked. "I want to come play with me." He grinned holding out his hand. Daisuke smirked. "What daddy can't come see his little ray of sunshine." The brunette spatted out. Haruki frowned. "What do you have against my daddy?!" The little blonde asked balling his little hands into fists. Daisuke glared at Haruki, his red eyes met teary blue-green ones. Haruki sniffed. "Wha-What? I cry! I'm a kid." He said confidently.

Daisuke closed his eyes and stopped glaring at the little blonde. "I don't want to play. Even if I did you would just bail out on me like others do." Haruki frowned. "Why? Don't you have frwends?" he asked. "I don't that's why I'm twying to make frwends with you." He let the tears in his eyes flow down his face. "Mommy left me and daddy…the only famwy I know is Auntie Ino, uncle Kyuubi, daddy and uncle Sai. They are the onwy one I know as famwy." Daisuke frowned. '_At least your mother and father aren't in jail._' He wanted to say to Haruki but that didn't really matter.

"Awwww! You're so adorable!" Mikoto squealed breaking the silence between them. Sasuke smiled nervously as his mother pounced on Haruki and hugged him tightly into her chest. "Ahhg! Daddy!" Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but his voice was caught in his throat when he saw Naruto in a white formal polo shirt and a nice pair of black dress pants. "Well, Uzumaki-san you look very nice to day." Mikoto greeted while hugged Naruto's poor son. The older blonde chuckled. "Good afternoon to you to Mikoto-sama. Um, I believe you have my son wrapped up in your arms." Mikoto laughed and let go of Haruki. "Please call me Mikoto and he's very hansome looks just like you." She said.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, he's my pride and joy." He ruffled Haruki's hair making him blush. "Daddy…" Haruki whined. "Now Haruki don't whine." Naruto scolded softly. The boy nodded. "Sorwy Daddy." Naruto smiled. "It's okay." Just then a made with long black hair and red eyes walked into the living room. Haruki's mouth gaped open. '_Is that Dai-chan's mommy? She so pretty._' He thought then frowned his he remembered his mother. Sakura was very pretty too but she was a mean ugly bitch at times.

And that time when she left and made his daddy get a divorce was just wrong. "Excuse me?" he asked pulling on the red eyes maid's dress. The girl looked down with a smile and lowered down to his height. "Yes, sweetheart?" she asked. Haruki turned his gaze to where Daisuke was sitting. "Are you Daisuke's mommy?" he asked. The girl blushed and giggled. "No dear, I'm what you could say his caregiver, more like guardian." Haruki blinked. "Guardian?" The girl nodded. "Yep. I take care of him when Itachi can't. Sometimes he has to work and I have to take care of him." She sighed. "Now how about you go sit by your daddy and I'll make you some ramen." Haruki's face lit up. "Can you make chicken flavor? It's my favorwit!" The maid nodded. "Of course dear." Haruki grinned. "Thank you nice lady!" The red-eyed girl giggled. "My names Satomi sweetie. And you're welcome."

Haruki grinned and quickly went to sit next to his daddy. "Daddy daddy! Satomi-neechan's gonna make me ramen! Chicken flavor too!" the little blonde grinned his light tanned hat covering his face. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Did say that you?" he asked. Haruki nodded. "Okay up you go." He picked up Haruki and put him in a chair next to him.

"So, Naruto-kun, how have you been? I heard from a little tiny bird that you became very _good_ friends with Sasuke." Mikoto said, a smirk forming on her face. Everyone except for Daisuke and Itachi looked at her like she had grown two heads. Naruto blushed. "Errm, yeah, I guess you can say that…" he said his blush turning even redder as he remembered the night he and Sasuke kissed in front of his two-year old son. Haruki blinked and tilted his head cutely to show that he was just a little bit confused. "I thought daddy liked Sasuke-nii." He said his lips turning into a very, very cute pout.

Daisuke cracked on eye open to see who was the one squealing next to him. The brunette just looked at Haruki with a stoic expression as he did always. "Che, girls…" he murmured softly. '_I hate them…_' The red-eyed boy jumped slightly when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Daisuke I think you should change your bandages now and then maybe have Haruki play some video games with you but not the violent ones." Itachi said in a low whisper. Daisuke frowned he hated playing video games and changing his bandages. But that part he really didn't care about because he liked the person that changed them. One on the Uchiha family's maids were his favorite. Satomi. She was like a perfect mother he never had. Or maybe a big sister since he, like Haruki, called her Satomi-neechan, but only in secrecy. He didn't really come to trust the world yet.

"Mikoto-san, when did this little cutie come into the family?" Kushina asked ruffling Daisuke's hair in a motherly way. Mikoto frowned and looked at Itachi. The elder Uchiha shrugged and pointed at Daisuke with his thumb as if to say, "Don't ask me, ask him." She sighed. "Daisuke would it be okay to tell them about what happened to you?" she asked. Daisuke looked up and them down at his food. "I don't mind. Just don't go into the part about my arms…" he said without hesitation. Mikoto nodded. "Okay dear." she said softly then looked towards Kushina with a serious look.

"It was about four months ago." Mikoto started in a sad tone. Haruki looked at his daddy and reached for his shirt. "Daddy can I go play?" he asked not wanting to hear anything sad. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, sunshine, are you done eating?" he asked looking at the bowl. Haruki nodded. "Evwy last bite, daddy." Naruto nodded again and picked Haruki up and let him down. The little boy yawned and went into the living room. He hopped on the couch where his grandpa sat with Fugaku and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Back at the dinner table, Naruto listened to Daisuke's story that Mikoto told them. His frown deepened when his heard something about bruises on the little brunette's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked the boy. Daisuke looked up at him and nodded. "I'm fine, Naruto-san." He said and grabbed his empty plate and went to the kitchen while still having that stoic mask. The five-year old sighed in annoyance. He wanted to forget about that. How his mother and father tortured and nearly killed. But what made him more angry was when he heard his mother say that he was a no good demon child. Which he wasn't that was for sure but he was sure everyone was scared of him because of his red eyes and cold exterior.

Once he put his dirty dishes in the sink he went up to his room or Itachi's. Sometimes the older Uchiha would let him hang out there if something was really bothering him. And the best part about hanging out with Itachi was his friend Kyuubi. The red-head would always break him out of his stoic mask and let him tell the two what was on his his mind. Daisuke still had his cold exterior. He was difiantly protective of both Kyuubi and Itachi and sometimes he could think of himself as an Uchiha considering the fact that he never actually smiled only smirked.

Daisuke decided to hang out in Itachi's room and lay on his bed. His eyes were slowly closing, he was falling a sleep. '_I don't want to fall a sleep, I don't want to dream about them…_' he thought as the memory of four months ago flashed into his mind. He turned his whole body so that he was lying on his back his arms fanned out resting on the soft black blanket that was Itachi's. He sighed contently and let his eyes close, relaxing on to the mattress. "Daisuke." A voice called him. "Hey, Dai wake up." Daisuke cracked his eyes opened a little. "Hmmn?"

The person was blurred a little. Did he fall asleep? "Hey buddy how ya been?" the person asked in a soft sweet sort of voice. Daisuke opened his crimson eyes fully. "Kyuubi? When did you get here?" he asked trying not to sound so surprised. The red-head chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Don't act not surprised, you were asleep when I came here. Are you okay? I heard from Itachi that Mikoto-san told other people about…" he hesitated a little. "_That_." Daisuke nodded again his stoic mask showing.

The brunette was quiet for a few minutes then the silence was interrupted by a certain two-year-old blonde's high-pitched voice. '_Haruki…_' he thought a little annoyed. "Dai-nii! Come play please?" Haruki quickly asked pulling at Daisuke's hand. The older boy just sat there and stared at Haruki. His eyes twitched when the little blonde used the puppy dog eyes on him. "Hn, fine what do want to play?" he asked in a low grumble. Haruki's face lit up and he jumped on to the bed. "Can we play um…" he looked around the room. "Hide and seek? I don't know how to play that and I really want to play that!" Daisuke raised an eyebrow. Hide and seek? Really? '_Good grief…_'

"Fine." He spat out. Haruki grinned and glomped Daisuke catching the brunette off guard. Kyuubi's lips twitched in amusement at the five years old's glare. "I'll wait for you down stairs 'kay Dai-nii?" Haruki asked and Daisuke nodded stiffly. "Okay." Haruki through his hands up and yelled, "Yay!" he jumped off Itachi's bed and ran down stairs to the living room where his can look for the perfect places to hide.

Kyuubi gave Daisuke a smiled and ruffled the boy's hair again. "Give him a chance." He said with a wink. "He's the type of person that can make you smile." Daisuke nodded slowly. "I'll give it a try…He's like a little ray of sunshine huh?" he asked. Kyuubi nodded. "He's annoying." Daisuke stated simply. Kyuubi shrugged. He really couldn't agree more but Haruki was his nephew. "He's the good kind of annoying thought, Dai. I think you'll realize that soon enough." '_I know I have when Naruto was little._' Kyuubi mentally added. Daisuke sighed. "I'll give it a try and I promise to be nice to him, and _only him_. Got it?" Daisuke asked in the cold usually tone. Kyuubi laughed but nodded anyway.

"Ya'know? You really remind me of Itachi sometimes." Daisuke crossed his arms and scowled darkly. "Che, whatever."

* * *

A/N And the character is revealed! Shimizu Daisuke! Yeah I gave him the last name but the owner is still the onwer: FallenAngel4545. :3

The spelling errors, btw, are kinda intentional, b/c Haruki is a little kid and little kids mispronouce words sometimes so yeah, I just thought to let you guys know that.

Review but be nice!


	10. A Forming Friendship

'_thoughts_'

"Speaking"

~_Dreams/Flashback/Nightmares~_

"_on the other end of phone_"

_Nyan nyan... _animal sounds!(cat)

**Warning**: Child abuse. and um NaruSasu yaoi! :3 Also DaiHaru chibi cuteness. X3

**A/N**: Hola! Amigas! Or whatever friends is in spanish lol! :D I dunno much spanish. :3 Only the numbers, cat, thank you, you're welcome, and Omg! Errm, I think that's all if colors count too! Haha! Don't ask...-_-''' Lol. Anyway...I'M BACK! :3 Happy to ermm not exactly visibly see me? Hehe, don't answer that. I'mma just messin' with ya cuz I'm bored. :3. Now, ON TO THE STORY! XD

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Forming Friendship**

Daisuke watched Haruki run around the couch as many times as he can count. He raised a thin dark brown eyebrow, his left eye twitching as Haruki ran around again. "Daisuke! Daisuke! Wanna play now? Wanna play?! I wanna play!" Haruki exclaimed grinning a big toothy little grinned. Daisuke closed his eyes his lip twitched in annoyance as his sat slumped on the couch next to a jumping Haruki with his newly bandaged arms crossed. "Hey, Daisuke why do you still have bandages on? Do you still have that big cut on you? Do you want me to kiss it better?" Haruki asked his blue-green eyes meeting Daisuke's crimson ones. Said brunette raised an eyebrow. "No. I don't want you to kiss my big _cuts _better." '_Besides these are bruises not cuts…_' he mentally added.

Haruki frowned. "Why?" he asked. The two year old hopped on the couch next to the brunette. "I got an idea!" he said raising his small hand pointing his index figure up. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?" he asked, hiding the curiosity his icy tone. Haruki, ignoring the coldness in Daisuke's voice, smiled and said, "Play Hide and Seek with me. If you find me then I'll leave you alone, promise." He said looking away slightly. "If you don't find me and I win…" he trailed off. Daisuke smirked, knowing what Haruki wanted.

"Okay, but let me change that little wedger kay? If you win, I'll be your best friend forever. I'll even go to that festival that Mikoto's been dying to go to for days." He said looking over at the raven-haired woman who was talking with her husband, Minato and Kushina. He turned his gaze back to Haruki; the blondes blue-green eyes were wide. "Y-You'd be my friend?" he asked. "My best friend?" he asked. Daisuke nodded. '_Well at least he said friend instead of frwend. This kids a nine-year-old in a two-year-old's body…more like teenager…_' he assumed. "I will." He held up his pinky with his left hand. "I pinky swear." Haruki smiled, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you, Daisuke…" Haruki said in a tired voice. His eyes were half lidded.

A soft chuckle was heard. "Haruki did Grandma and Mikoto give you candy?" his daddy asked. Haruki yawned and nodded tiredly. He moved so that he was next to his new best friend and instantly fell asleep, his spikey blonde head on Daisuke's right shoulder. Naruto smiled. "Haruki come on buddy, you have to brush your teeth than go to bed." He said shaking Haruki a little. "Mmnn, daddy I don't wanna…" Naruto chuckled. "Haruki-chan, you have you. You don't want your pearly whites to rotten away and get tooth aches do you?" Haruki opened both eyes giving Naruto a cute sleepy glare. He got off the couch and grabbed his daddy's hand; led him to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Haruki had brushed his teeth, with a little help from Naruto he got on his pajamas that were orange with little swirls on it. They weren't exactly his favorite pajamas but they were the only ones that Naruto brought for safekeeping just in case they'd had to stay over.

Daisuke was already in his bedroom laying down, staring at the blue ceiling. It was obvious because this room was once Sasuke's when the Uchiha was maybe his age or even older. He yawned turned to face the wall, closing his eyes as sleep took over him.

* * *

~*_**Flashback***_~

_Daisuke ran as fast as he could panting heavily. His abdomen hurt badly and his legs were getting tired. Pushing himself to go on, Daisuke quickened his pace and ran even faster than his original speed. Looks of people man and women were all on him as he raced through the crowd on the street. He could almost hear his parents' voices call out to him in angry screams and cries. _

_The five year old hated his parents from the moment they began brutally beating him. That was he was younger and he put up a fight. But now it was enough and he ran away. The boy was always on the run. He always kept on a cold exterior making it apart of his personality and smirking when he would sometimes play with little kids if his parents weren't on his trail._

_Daisuke had never trusted the world since his parents became abusive. He would cry and scream for help even run away and try to find police but that didn't really work as well as he thought it would. Too tired to even go further, Daisuke decided to go rest in a near by alley. 'My-My throats really dry and it hurts…' He thought as he rested on the ground. Nyan, nya… Daisuke jumped and gasped when he heard a cat. He looked down with his crimson eyes. 'A cat…?' he asked himself. 'A stray one…just like me.' "Hey little guy are you hungry? I think I have some food." He said talking to the cat letting his guard down only by half. He could hear the footsteps that stopped at the alley. The little cat hissed, its hair standing up on end. _

_"Daisuke," he mother called with fake sadness and a smile. "You've been a very bad boy running away from us like that. Don't you love us? Don't you love me?" she asked moving closer her eyes were piercing Daisuke almost making him look down in submission to an alpha wolf. "No. Not anymore…" he murmured coldly. His mother blinked. "What…?" she asked. "I said, not any MORE!" he raised his voice wincing and the pain, it was really dry. Nyan, nya. The cat meowed again as if it was scared. Daisuke nodded and said, "Nao, go hide please." As if the cat understood Daisuke it went immediately behind the trash can and hide. "Nao? That's the cat's name? Ha! It's nothing but a stray Daisuke, just like you." He father sneered giving him a good hard kick in the arm. The little brunette tried making protests and sticking up for the cat but his soon quieted down when he heard someone yell, _

_"Hey! Don't you know it's against the law to abuse a child?" Daisuke opened his eyes wincing at the pain in his arms. "H-Huh…?" Daisuke's father snarled and asked, "Who the hell are you?" The man smirked, moving his long raven hair that was tied into a pony-tail back over his shoulder. "Why did you interfere?" his mother asked with a fierce snarl. "This brat deserves to be taught a lesson!" A sigh was heard. The man closed his midnight black eyes as he rubbed his temples. "No child deserves to be beaten by his own mother and father." He protested calmly. _

_Growling, Daisuke's father launched at the raven-haired man. A smirk suddenly appeared again on his face. "Oh. Forgive my bad manners. My name's Uchiha Itachi." He said as he effectively throw Daisuke's father over his shoulder while knocking out his mother with only one blow to the neck. "Hey, do you think you can go on?" he asked. Daisuke nodded wincing again as his tried moving his arms. Itachi sighed. "I'll carry you." He said simply. "Satomi, call the police and an ambulance. The girl behind him nodded and took out her cell phone. "Hello police?" she gave a nod at the phone. "Yes I'm calling because we have two people who were abusing their child. Yes thank very much." She said. "Oh! Sorry they're in an ally knocked out cold. Yes yes thank you. We'll take care of the boy. Okay. Bye now." She hung up the phone smiling at Itachi. "What?" _

_Itachi sighed. "Let's just go and get him patched up." Satomi laughed and nodded carrying her shopping bags that she was going to bring to Uchiha Mikoto. _

~*End of _**Flashback***_~

Itachi sighed at the memory of him and Satomi meeting Daisuke for the first time four months ago. "Itachi, sleep…now." Kyuubi ordered pulling his boyfriend in a kiss. "Before you decided to jump me." Itachi chuckled as said, "I don't think that'll happen….yet." Kyuubi blushed. "Sh-Shuddup and sleep." He said turning out the lamp on his bedside. Itachi nodded and turned of the other. He laid down on his bed and let his tiredness take over. '_Hopefully Daisuke will let up and be happy…hopefully._'

* * *

The next morning, Daisuke had woken up to small whimpers and sniffles. He opened his eyes to see Haruki crying. "Haruki what's up?" he asked surprising himself a little bit. Haruki sniffled again. "I-I had a nightmare…" Daisuke sighed and looked at the clock. '_4:00 in the morning…_' "Come on sleep with me maybe that'll make you feel better besides I have a dream catcher." Haruki looked up and blinked. "Dream catcher?" he asked. Daisuke nodded. "Yeah Mikoto got it for me after I came here. She said the dream catcher takes all the bad dreams away and leaves you with good ones." Haruki hopped on the bed and nodded. "Mmmn…hmm….night Daisuke…" Daisuke nodded, although it wasn't really night, and said, "Night Haruki."

"Daisuke?"

"Hn?"

"Are we going to be best friends for ever?"

Daisuke looked at Haruki with a blank experession not wanting to show his surprise. "Sure why not?" '_I'd like that actually._' "Then you can come to the festival with us." Haruki replied sleepily. He couldn't really sleep so he decided to talk with Daisuke. "I don't mind going. Just don't get caught up on candy." Haruki snorted and pouted. "Fine." The little blonde smiled and said, "Daisuke, let's make a promise. This promise must not be broken _ever_." He said sitting up. Daisuke nodded as he raised an eyebrow. "What might the promise be?" Haruki grinned a tired one. "Let's do it like this: I Uzumaki Haruki declare best friends with Shimizu Daisuke." The brunette smirked and nodded. "And I Shimizu Daisuke declare best friends with Uzumaki Haruki even if he's only a little kid." Haruki huffed and pouted.

"Meanie!"

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, first off, what did you think?! Good? Longer-ish...? Hehe, I'm abit off today I'm starting three new stories and one of them's a vampire-fanfic, NaruSasu btw, and I don't know what to call that. Um, another one called "Love under Fire" I guess I'm going to make that one where Sasuke gets bullied because he's a nerd and Naruto's the popular kid and such, Another one would be, this might sound very stupid, called "The Prince and the Thief" I don't if I like that title but who really cares...yet anyway. And those two are also NaruSasu XD I'm a fangirl love them!

Now that's said, I'm thinking of doing some while they're at the festival. I don't if Daisuke and Haruki should kiss accidentally or do the chibi cuteness like Daisuke winning Haruki a stuffed ermm PANDA! XD Think of Gaara. Lol. ^^ Well anyway, I'll figure it out, review but be nice! Bye! :3


	11. Night at the Festival with You

**A/N**: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait writers block. Hehe. Enjoy! On with the story!

_'Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

_Nyan_-the sound a cat makes in japanese. :3

**Warning**: EvilSakura apparently. NaruSasu(implied lemon*next chapter :3 Sorry not exactly ready for that in this story yet. -_-'')

* * *

**A Night at the Festival with You**

Naruto sighed as he, Sasuke, Haruki and Daisuke walked along the street that was embellished with beautiful lights on each building. Haruki looked around in awe while he held Daisuke's hand. "Daddy! Daddy! Look! They have ramen! Can we get some please?!" Haruki asked immediately looking at the ramen stand. Daisuke and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow as to hide a distaste look on their faces. Naruto could help but laugh at both their faces. Sasuke was the first to asked, "What? Is there something wrong?" Naruto shook his head. "N-No, it was funny how similar you and Daisuke are when your not even related to each other." He grinned. Sasuke shrugged off the answer and nodded. "Come on, dobe you wouldn't want to loose Haruki would ya?" Naruto stopped his laughter and looked around his little mini version. "Ah! Haruki!"

"Really mister? There's going to be fire works! I wanna see them!" Haruki said gleefully while clasping his hands together in delight. "Haruki, how many time do I have to tell you not to run off?!" Naruto yelled picking up his two-year-old son. "Aww, daddy, I'm sorry. I won't do it again promise!" He grinned. Naruto nodded and poked Haruki's nose softly as if to show his affection. The older blonde smiled when Haruki giggled. "Hehe, daddy…"

"Naruto! Haruki-chan! Look what Daisuke-kun got you!" an excited voice called. Naruto, Sasuke, and Haruki looked over to see Kushina, Minato, Itachi, Kyuubi, Mikoto, Daisuke, and Fugaku. Daisuke and Kushina were the first to greet the three. "Look what Daisuke-kun got you, sweetie!" she squealed and glanced down at Daisuke who was holding a stuffed animal. Haruki tugged on his daddy's kimono and told him to let him down. "What's that?" he asked curiously. Daisuke mentally gulped and stayed silent as he handed Haruki the stuffed animal. Haruki smiled and happily took it. "Thank you Daisuke!" he said and then he walked up and kissed him on the cheek quickly. Mikoto and Kushina squealed while Naruto paled. Sasuke nudged him harshly in the ribs. "C'mon, you're dating me so technically you're gay too." Naruto gave him a look and whispered back, "It's not that. I'm perfectly fine with being with you in fact I…I-"

_Nyan, I love you, nyan!_

"Ah! It talked!" Haruki exclaimed eyes wide. Daisuke just gave off the stoic format and shrugged. "Daisuke thank you so much! I love you to, kitty!" He said squeezed the stuffed cat to his face. "I still I like my toy daddy gave though!" Haruki said not wanting to hurt Naruto's feelings because the stuffed talking cat was a better toy that the stuffed nine-tailed fox. Naruto blinked for a moment then smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I know sunshine. Take care of your kitty okay? Can you do that for me?" Haruki nodded vigorously. "I will! I will! I love kitty!" He squeezed it again not noticing the tiny tint of pink on Daisuke's cheek from the little kiss he had given them.

_Nyan, I love you, Nyan, Nyan! _

"I love you too, kitty!" Naruto and the other adults gave a chuckle at Haruki. "Hey, Haruki-chan, why don't you go with grandma and grandpa back home with Daisuke? Me and Sasuke'll need some alone time 'kay?" Haruki nodded and kissed his daddy's cheek. "Love you daddy! Bye bye! You say bye too kitty!" _Nyan, Nyan, I love you, Nyan, nyan! _"I love you too Haruki. Be good and be careful drive safe you guys." He said. Kushina hugged Naruto and said, "We will, you be careful too. I heard about your little encounter with Sakura from a little sly fox." She grinned and pointed at Kyuubi. "Naruto you be careful too, allright?" Naruto nodded. "Thanks mom. Night everyone."

"Night Naruto! See you back at the mansion!"

"Bye daddy!"

They waved back at them smiling softly. "Now," Sasuke started turning towards Naruto with a smirk on his face. "What were you going to say before that cat interrupted us?" Naruto gulped and opened his mouth to reply when suddenly something flew out towards them. "Look out!" he yelled and launched at Sasuke knocking the raven down to the ground. "Ahhg! Naruto what the hell's your problem?!" he asked. "Why do you look up and see? Sakura why are you here?" he asked. "Hmmph. No reason. I heard you were here with Uchiha so I thought-"

"Leave us alone, Sakura."

"What?"

"You heard me, leave me, Haruki and Sasuke alone. Along with Ino and Sai. We have no business being with you…not anymore."

"Fine. But if this little relationship doesn't work out between you, we could always make Haruki a little brother or sister?"

'_I'd rather die…_' "No. I'm staying with Sasuke." He said sternly. Sakura crossed her arms and raised a pink eyebrow. "Why?" she asked. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Sakura let out a laugh. "See? I don't think you like Sasuke over there do you?" she asked. Naruto turned his gaze up and glared at her. He reached out his hand to help Sasuke and pulled him into a kiss. To Sakura's surprise and horror Sasuke melted very quickly into the kiss. Naruto pulled away and whispered, "Sorry." In Sasuke's ear before turning to his ex-wife. "See Sakura? I-" he smiled. "I love Sasuke. And nothings going to change how I feel now not even you." Sakura stood in front of the two; mouth gaped open. "So then this is good bye?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears. Naruto nodded. "Yes, good bye, Sakura."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to walk past Sakura with no intention of looking back. Sasuke though, did feel like he had hurt that girl Sakura than ever, but he did like the kiss so what was the big deal. He smiled and walked up closer to Naruto not caring about the looks they were given. Some of them, mainly women, were squealing over them while others were jealous. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. "Hmm?" Naruto replied sleepily. "Thank you and I love you too…" Naruto nodded. "Hmmn, Let's go to the car and tomorrow we can go on a date with no interruptions like that one and afterwards maybe we can have some _fun_." Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Utsuratoncachi, c'mon let's go I'm driving." He said quickly as he dragged Naruto to the car.

* * *

"Daddy!" Haruki yelled running happily towards Naruto. "How'd it go with Sasu-nii? Is Sasu-nii my new mommy?" he asked grinning at Sasuke who's blush turned more into a crimson colored red. Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yep, Sasuke's your new mommy, that is, if you like to be, Sasuke." He said turning to the raven. Sasuke turned to face Naruto the blush still on his pale face. He smiled and nodded as moved down to Haruki's level ruffling the boy's hair. "Yes. I'd love to." He said. Haruki grinned and launched himself at Sasuke who nearly fell backwards.

"Yay!"

"Well you three better get home soon." Kushina said kissing her son and grandson on the cheek. "It's getting late." Naruto nodded. "What about you?" he asked. Kushina and Minato shrugged. "Oh we're going to stay abit longer." Minato said clearly lying. Kushina chuckled. "You're father and I are going to leave in the morning. I wanna still hang out with Dai-chan." She smiled at the sleeping boy on her eldest son's lap. Kyuubi's eye twitched.

"Mom please don't. I don't think I can handle him like Itachi can when Daisuke's-" Kyuubi stopped himself when he notice Itachi's warning glare. "Anyway, have fun you two! Be nice to each other kay?!" He waved at his brother, Sasuke, and Haruki. "Bye bye! Uncle Kyuu, Dai-nii, Itachi-nii!" Haruki waved and yawned. "Well Haruki looks like you're getting sleepy. C'mon let's go home." Sasuke nodded and took a hold of Haruki so Naruto could drive.

Once they were in the car they waved good-bye to their parents. Naruto started the car and began to drive. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked leaning on the seat with his shoulder still with the seat belt on. "Did you mean what you said? Did you really mean that you loved me?" he looked away feeling a little nervously or insecure. "Yes. I did, Sasuke. I wouldn't have said what I said if I didn't love you. I'm just saying that I do. I love you, Uchiha Sasuke and that's what counts right? I love Haruki too but he's known that ever since he was born into this world."

Sasuke nodded but then a thought came to his mind. '_What was it like when Haruki did have a mother?_' "Naruto? What was it like before me? You don't have to answer I'm just curious." Naruto smiled. "Hmmn, let me think, if you're asking what it was like before when Haruki had a mother than you could say it wasn't Sakura. It was Ino. Ino was defiantly the perfect mother for Haruki but we only love her as a sister or aunt. Besides that Ino had a boyfriend, Sai."

Naruto sighed. "Sai was a good friend and boyfriend to Ino until they broke up or Sai cheated on Ino with Sakura at least that's what I heard from a little birdy." He smirked and glanced at the sleeping Haruki in the back. "I'm hoping to god they get back together. Sai and Ino were perfect to say the least. Some of us thought that they could be brother and sister if possible." He laughed at thought. "Anyway, I don't know anything of how it was with Sakura unless if it was before Haruki was ever born. That was a good life…I guess." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You guess?"

"Yeah, Sakura's parents were like mine. Her dad owned a company that fused with ours. Then Sakura's dad considering voiding the whole process so hear we are now. So in other words, it's thanks to Sakura we're together huh?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…" Naruto smiled. "Hey don't worry. I'm not going to leave you like Sakura did to me. That wouldn't be fair. Besides, we just started going out. And I would like to try going on a second date tomorrow. What do you say?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

Once Naruto, Sasuke, and Haruki got to the apartment, Naruto noticed the lights were off. '_Huh? I wonder if that's Ino. If it is then I'm thanking her._' They walked up to the apartment while Sasuke carried a sleeping Haruki, Naruto carried his stuffed animals. The blonde noticed that the key was already use so he figured the door must be locked. He opened the door and nearly jumped two feet off the ground when he heard people yell, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRHTDAY NARUTO!" Naruto blinked. "Huh? Ino? Sai? Tenten? Neji? Wow you're all here…" Ino laughed. "What Naruto, did you forget your own birthday?" she asked holding up his calendar that said today was October 10th, Naruto's birthday.

"O-Oh, I guess I forgot…hehe." He grinned sheepishly as he scratched his whiskered cheek. Ino smiled and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday foxy." She said. Tenten grinned. "Happy birthday Naruto!" Naruto smiled. "Thanks you guys." '_Mom and dad set this up didn't they. Thought so.' _"So, Ino, I heard from a little birdy that you and Sai had a lover's spat huh?" Ino's head jolted up and she glared at Naruto. "Yes, I guess you could say that. Speaking of which, Sai, everyone. I have to say something." Hinata and Tenten perked their ears up thinking Ino was going to tell every that she was pregnant. "I-I'm p-pre-I'm pregnant."

Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor. Naruto had whispered to Sasuke to take Haruki to his room. Said raven nodded and went to Haruki's room. "Ino why didn't you tell me? How long?" Ino shrugged at the first question. "I'm three months Naruto." she said. Naruto paled. '_Déjà vu…_' He remembered Sakura being three months pregnant with Haruki but it was a totally different place at a totally different time. '_That time was at Sakura's mom's dinner party…_' he shivered at the memory. "Oh, and it's not yours Naruto, it's Sai's."

All eyes turned to Sai who stared directly at Ino. "Ino…" The pale blonde raised a hand to stop him from saying anything. She walked up slowly and kissed him on the cheek. "Sai, I maybe pregnant with your child, but I still haven't completely forgiven you yet. I want to I really do, but I have to know this will you leave me because I'm pregnant or…" Sai shook his head. "No, I won't I'm not as low as Sakura is, Ino." He motioned his hand to touch his girlfriend's stomach. "I plan to stay by your side until this baby's born. In fact," he paused reaching for something out of his pocket. Ino's eyes widened when she saw that it was black. Her mouth suddenly became dry. "S-Sai…"

"Yamanaka Ino, will do me the honor of be my wife?" Hinata and Tenten tried hard not to squeal or do anything. "Ino, say yes!" Tenten whispered impatiently. Ino smiled and said, "Sai, I'd love that, yes I will marry you!"

"Whoo!"

"Che, finally." A low voice said. Naruto turned to see Hinata's cousin, Neji smirking. "What do you mean?" he asked. Neji chuckled. "I mean Sai's been attempting this for a while until they had the lover's spat his plans back fired. But now this made all worth the wait." Naruto sighed. "For a moment I though I was going to go through the same thing I did with Sakura. That was the first time I felt déjà vu in a while. It was kinda creepy." Neji laughed. "Hey where's your new lover? I heard from Hinata and Tenten that you were dating now." He said. Naruto nodded. "He's in Haruki's room." Naruto replied. Neji blinked. "He?" A nod. "Yep, I'm dating Uchiha Sasuke." Neji's mouth dropped. He was dating his ex! "I see. Good luck Naruto." he said smiling. "Hinata come on it's late."

"Okay Neji. Here you are Naruto-kun. I got special for you. There's an extra for Haruki-chan." She smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I wish you a happy birthday bye!" Naruto waved back. "Bye Hinata, Neji." '_I wonder why he made such a reaction towards me dating Sasuke…oh well._' He shrugged that thought off once he was saying good-bye to the next person. "Happy birthday Naruto, have fun with Sasuke tonight." Tenten winked at him. Naruto blushed. "Th-Thank you Tenten-chan." '_That really helped…_' "Oh! I almost forgot. Here's your present from me and Lee. I warn you it's pretty odd and it's your favorite color!" she grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!"

"Errm bye…?"

Next and last was Ino and Sai. Ino smiled. "I hope everything goes well with Sasuke, Naruto." She said. Sai nodded in agreement. "Yes, I hope so too." He said. Naruto had a sudden urge to ask, "What're you going to name the baby?" he asked. Ino shrugged. "Dunno yet. But I have something in mind if it's a girl we could name her Saiko. And if it's a boy we can name him Natsu. But I like "Saiko" better so I hope it's going to be a girl." Sai raised an eyebrow. "Um Ino? Why "Saiko"?" Ino smirked. "I don't know. The baby might be a girl and have mine eyes and your looks." Sai rolled his eyes. "What ever. Here's your present Naruto." he said and headed to the car. Naruto and Ino smiled. "Ahh, dads are so picky with names." She said. "Happy birthday, foxy. Bye!" she waved and Naruto waved back.

"Bye! Thank you!" he yelled before going inside and to bed. "Daddy?" he heard a young voice call. "Hmm? Yes Haruki?" the little blonde walked up and tugged at Naruto pants. "Go to be with Sasu-nii, or else I won't. Oh! And happy birf day daddy!" he hugged Naruto's leg tightly. "Thank you, Haruki-chan. Did Sasuke go to bed yet?" Haruki shook his head. "He's waiting for you." Naruto nodded. "Okay, take kitty and Kit to bed and I'll give you a good night kiss right after I give Sasuke some pajamas, okay?" Haruki nodded and took the stuffed cat and nine-tailed fox to his room.

"What took ya?" Sasuke asked lying on Naruto's bed reading a book. Naruto smiled. "Not long just had to say good-bye to some people. Hey did know it was my birthday?" he asked. Sasuke smirked. "Really I hadn't noticed." Naruto chuckled. "Right. Pajamas are in the dresser in the second drawer feel free to get ready for bed _unless_ you want to have that _fun _we were going to do after our second date once I put Haruki to bed."

He smirked at Sasuke who blushed. "Maybe. I don't know if we should we could wake him up." Naruto shook his head. "He's a sound sleeper like I am. I don't think he'll wake up until 5:00 in the morning or later than that." He said. Sasuke sighed. "Are you that horny?" he asked, smirking. Naruto grunted then pouted. "Maybe." He kissed Sasuke's lips. "I'll be back in a minute." Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

Naruto walked into Haruki's room to see the little blonde already sleeping soundly with the stuffed animals he and Daisuke gave him. The older blonde walked over to Haruki's bed silently and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Night Haruki-chan." He whispered. Naruto then smirked and instantly ran towards his and now Sasuke's room to get rid of a little "problem" he needed to get rid of. After a long while Sasuke and Naruto fell to sleep. "Night Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Night…"

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter 11 finally finished with 3,252 words new record I think with this story. Hehe. I implied the lemon at the end because I didn't think this story was ready for an actual sex scene until Haruki and Daisuke were older or something like that. So yeah, review but be nice. I hope you liked the chapter I know I do. :3 =^W^= Bye!


	12. Happy Birthday Haruki!

A/N: I'm Back! Hi! Anyway, on to business, there's a time skip in this chapter. So heads up, Ino is five months pregnant. Oh and it's Haruki-chan's birthday! Yay! They're in the month of January btw. ;) Hope you like! R&R but nice! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 Happy Birthday Haruki!**

_Two months later…_

Naruto yawned contently. A smile appeared on his face as he watched his son sleep soundly in his room. Today was Haruki's birthday. '_Three years old…we're getting there…_' he thought. "Good morning Sasuke-chan." Naruto said kissing his lover. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname and kissed Naruto back on the lips. "Haruki's birthday's today. What're we going to do?" he asked quietly. Naruto shrugged. "I was thinking taking him to the zoo or something fun." Sasuke sucked his teeth. "That's cool. I told my parents about his birthday though. They said they wanted to have a celebration. Daisuke just turned six last month."

Naruto nodded. "Hmmn, what about Ino's baby shower?" he asked. "Should we-" He was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it Sasuke." He said with a smile. "Hello? Uzumaki residence." Said Naruto with a yawn. "_Ah, yes Naruto-kun. This is Haruno Mebuki, Sakura's mother. I was wondering if I and my husband could talk to you a moment._" Naruto's mouth dropped. "Mebuki-san I-I didn't know you were back from the long business trip." He gulped. "H-How are you?"

"_Wonderful dear. Still as polite and charming as usual. How about today at lunch is that good enough?_" Naruto unconsciously shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Mebuki. I wanted to celebrate my son's birthday that's today." A happy sound was heard from the other but Naruto could tell it was clearly fake. "_You mean Haruki? Oh darling that's what I want to talk to you about. My daughter Sakura came home crying on night and she told us that you stole Haruki from her. Now all I ask is for you to give him back to her and everything will be perfectly normal. You'll be you, as a homosexual and Haruki_-"

"Now listen here. Haruki's my son. I won custody for him. I choose joint custody to make it fair. Sakura never spends time with her child, our child. I'm happy. And before I ever dated a guy I was married to your daughter. I'm sorry Mebuki but I'm not giving up my son. He's to precious to me and I love him more than you could imagine as a father. Now if you excuse me I have a celebration to commence. Goodbye." Naruto hung up the phone before slamming it down onto the little desk. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Are you alrigh-mmnph!"

Before Sasuke could finish, Naruto cut him off with his lip crashing onto Sasuke's. "Don't ever let me go got that Sasuke?" The raven nodded to dazed to speak. "S-Sure yeah whatever." Naruto laughed. "C'mon, let's got wake Haruki up and then let's go meet your parents. "They called and said they had a surprise for me, you, and Haruki."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what that could be." He smirked to himself secretly. Now this was the time where he should drop some hints. "Hey, dobe, don't you think it's time to, ya know, get rid of this apartment?" he asked, trying hard not to smirk. Naruto turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "And don't call me 'dobe' teme."

Sasuke chuckled. "Fine, Fine, I'll go get Haruki u-ahh!" He jumped slightly when he felt something wrapped around his left leg. "Mornin' 'Suke, can I have something to eat? I'm really hungry." Naruto grinned. "Good morning, monster." Naruto said. Haruki grinned and the nickname. "Rawr!" Naruto laughed. "That's my little monster." Sasuke sighed. "Naruto go take a shower I'll take care of Haruki." He shooed the blonde to the bathe before giving Haruki a birthday hug. "Happy birthday buddy." He said softly. Haruki grinned. "Thank you!" Sasuke smiled and ruffled the now three-year old's hair.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Naruto you are the best!" Ino exclaimed happily at her friend. She was now five months pregnant with her child. "Auntie Ino?" Haruki asked called. Ino looked down at the little blonde. "Hmm? Oh! Happy birthday Haruki-chan, here you go. It's a locket bracelett. You, daddy, and Sasuke take a picture and put it in." she said grinned. Haruki smiled and hugged Ino's belly. He jumped what he felt something move to his touch. "W-What was that? Daddy why is auntie Ino's stomach so big?" Ino eyes's shined with unshed tears of joy as she was mentally thank Haruki that he did call her- "Did she eat too much?" _Fat_.

'_…Thanks Haruki…thanks._' She thought sarcastically. Naruto chuckled. "No, Haruki, she didn't eat too much, she's pregnant." Haruki looked up at his daddy. "Pre-ganent?" '_Nice…_' Sasuke thought smirking at Naruto. "In other word, Haruki-chan, she's going to have a baby." Haruki nodded his mouth made and 'O' shape what he replied. "So Auntie Ino's gonna have a baby?" They nodded. "I want it to be a boy! Girls are _icky_!" He said stressing out the last word 'icky'. Ino's eye twitched. '_Now, that's just plain insulting._'

"So, Naruto, would you like to help me make a list of baby names?" she asked smiling softly. She knew Naruto was the best at picking a baby name. After all Haruki fit perfectly with his son. Naruto shrugged. "Well, it depends. Is this," he put his hand on Ino's stomach making her blush slightly. "A boy or a girl?" he finished his sentence smirking at his friend's blush. Ino glared at him when she realized that he was doing that on purpose. "Naruto, seriously. Oh, Sai wanted to know if you'd like to be his best man. I'm already good to go. I got a call from your mom. She said she found out from my mom that I was pregnant and wanted to help with the wedding. "Anyway! Back to the baby names! Help me out dude!" she said smirking.

Naruto laughed. "Sasuke you can help to while you have time. Haruki you can too." She smiled. Haruki grinned. "Yay! Um…How about Botan?" he asked. Ino raised an eyebow. "Botan?" Haruki nodded. "Yeah! That's the name of Daisuke's fangirl Botan!" Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto blinked. '_Fangirl…?_' Ino shrugged and wrote the name on the white piece of paper she had next to her on the table. "Hmmm, oh! Ayame, that's a cute name." she said. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Ayame-anechan's cute!" Haruki commented without thinking. This made an awkward silence break loose. "U-Um, Sasuke how about you?" Naruto suggested breaking the silence.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Why not, Kaida? It means "little dragon"." He said. Ino grinned. "Oh! That sounds cute! Okay, so we havem Botan, Ayame, and Kaida. Two girl names and one boy name. Alright Haruki pick a boy's name okay?" Haruki nodded vigorously. "Okay! Um…How about Toshiro?" he asked. Ino smiled. "That's a perfect name." she said softly rubbing her stomach. "Thanks you three." She gave Haruki kiss on one of his whisker-cheeks and hugged Naruto and Sasuke. "You have fun today, alright?" she said to Haruki. Said little blonde nodded grinning happily. "Okay!"

"Hey Ino, do you need a ride?" he asked. Ino looked up from the door and raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking of going for a walk and beside's Tenten's coming to pick me up. Don't worry about me Naruto, worry about those two now. You've got a full family." She whispered the last part softly with light smile. Naruto nodded. "Thanks Ino. I'll see you later. Be careful okay?" Ino scoffed. "I'll be perfectly fine." She winked at him. "Have_ fun!_" Naruto blushed. "Y-Yeah but Ino." Ino laughed.

"Bye!"

* * *

Naruto stood in front of it mouth gaped open. He tried to form words but really he couldn't. "Sa-Sasuke…you…you're parents…they-" He stopped himself when he had found that words futile. "My parents bought this house for something like a summer home but they decided that it wasn't really necessary son they gave it to me and now you can live here too. There's plenty of room." Naruto couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. "This is…thank you." He said completely surprised. "Well, Naruto that was your belated birthday present now, Haruki's birthday present is inside." He gestured towards the door of the house and opened it.

It was dark until he had turned the light on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Haruki-chan!" The little blonde grinned and squirmed like a little puppy out of his father's arms when his saw Daisuke. "Daisuke! Daisuke!" Naruto quickly put Haruki down and the boy glomped the brunette, knocking him to the ground. "You came to my birthday party!" he exclaimed. Daisuke stayed quiet but nodded in reply. Before the brunette could blink Haruki was off him, jumping down like at, jumping jelly bean, or, for better lack of thing to compare him to, a monkey.

"Time for cake you guys! But first we sing happy birthday!" Kushina said holding a cake with Mikoto. Haruki jumped up happily. "Grandma Kushina! I want cake! Cake!" The red-head smiled. "Alright Haruki first we sing happy birthday okay?" Haruki nodded smiling. Everyone, even Daisuke, but he stopped after Haruki saw his mouth moving, sang Happy birthday to him. To their surprise, Haruki, declined all their presents. "Why don't you want presents?" Naruto asked. Haruki smiled and hugged his daddy. "Because I have you and S'ke as the greatest birthday present ever." He answered tiredly. Naruto nodded. "I guess I'm staying here for the night." He grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I guess you are." He said. "Mom can you put Haruki to bed?" Sasuke asked his mother. Mikoto smiled. "Sure, darling." She said. Naruto yawned tired from a long day. "I'm going to bed." Sasuke followed after say good night to everyone. The two were instantly in bed and asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a crappy ending for a chapter. Oh well, all that matter is that if you guys like it or not. ^^ Review but be nice! You can vote on the names that were mentioned, Botan, Ayame, Kaida, Toshiro. ^^ You can vote more than once though I'm not putting a poll up for this. So yeah, vote more than once if two out of four win I'll make Ino have twins if one out of four win The baby will be their very first child! Whoo! Bye! Be nice when review! Sorry for the crappy ending...!


	13. New Home

**A/N:** Here's chapter 13! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like! Oh, and there's a surprise for you all! ;D

**Age(s):** Uzumaki Haruki-3

Shimizu Daisuke-6 (He turned six the week after Haruki turned three. They were both born in January but Daisuke's 3-4 year apart? Well, sorry for that sudden change. My bad.)

Daisuke's in kindergarden btw. :D I don't know about Haruki though, but you'll find out. :D.

**Warning/Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. OOcness mean Naruto becomes sort of an overprotective father and I don't really know what do call it actually, someone who can't let go of their kid(s) when they start school. Oh well and I made Daisuke OOc. I hope you're okay with that, FallenAngel-san! :D

Don't like yaoi don't read!

Daisuke is owned by: **FallenAngel4545**! I just own his last name and possible birthdate. The minor things. lol. :D. On with the story!

Oh, just to avoid confusion with this, Sakura's mother, Mebuki, is at Naruto's apartment. I think you know the rest because of the chapter title.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13: A New Home**

"Daddy, whatcha' doin'?" Haruki asked curiously as he held his stuffed kitty he secretly called, "Daisuke" or "Dai-chan". Naruto gave his son a his infamous grin and replied, "We're moving. Sasuke's got a house for the three of us. And you can have a bigger room along with a play room to play with all your toys with Daisuke." Haruki's face lit up. "Really?!" Naruto nodded. "Can we play now?" Naruto shook his head. "Daisuke's going to school now." He said with a slight frown. Haruki pouted then he gave Naruto a confused look. "What's a school?" he asked. Naruto smiled nervously. '_I'm glad I chose to wait until he was 4…._' "A school is a place where you go to learn and be with friends. Maybe when you start school soon, you'll see Daisuke." He smiled and gave Haruki a wink.

The three-year old snorted then an idea came to Haruki's mind. "Daddy can I go to school?" he asked. This made Naruto stop dead in his tracks. "Uh…W-Well…I-I don't know, Haruki." Haruki gave him the puppy dogs eyes© and said, "Please daddy?" he asked. Naruto sighed. "I'll see what I can do…But you'll have to be in school next April." He grinned. '_Yeah…next April. I'll ask Sasuke and Ino to help by the stuff for Haruki unless Ino's busy with everything. She's got a wedding to plan plus the baby being born soon._' Naruto sighed. "I guess there's no point in keeping you home huh?" Haruki shook his head. "Nope! I wanna go to school. Learn my ABC's and stuff! Sasu-nii taught me how to count to ten and other basic stuff to. But most importantly I want to make friends."

Naruto sighed. "Well, I don't think…."

"Naruto let him go to school." A voice said chuckling. Haruki blinked. "Who are you?" Naruto whipped his head around to see his ex-wife's mother, Haruno Mebuki. He frowned. "Why are you here?" he asked picking up Haruki into a protective hold. "What? I can't see my grandson?" Mebuki smiled. "Naruto-kun, I know_ Sakura abandoned you and Haruki but couldn't you understand she was terrified?_" she asked looking into Naruto's blue eyes. Said blonde scoffed and walked to the door with Haruki in his arms. "Sakura never looked terrified to me." He said not looking at the elder Haruno. "Excuse me Mebuki I have to go." He said taking Haruki to the car.

Once Naruto was in the car and the trucking with all their valubles left Naruto sat in the front while Haruki was in the back in his car seat. "Sasu-nii! Sasu-nii! What's that?" Haruki asked pointing at a school's playground. Haruki had never really been to one that was next to a school. It was interesting. "That's the school Daisuke goes to." He replied.

Haruki's eyes widened. "Really? I wanna go, I wanna play with Daisuke." He pouted as he looked out the window. Naruto sighed. "You really want to go do you?" Haruki nodded. "I think it's a good idea Naruto." Sasuke said smiling at Haruki's relection in the rear-view mirror. "Haruki should have at least more that one friend." Naruto smirked. "And not be an anti-social?" He laughed. "I can go with that."

"We're here." Sasuke said parking the car into his garage. "Daddy, is school scary?" Haruki asked as Naruto unbuckled his car seat's belt. Naruto thought for a moment. "It is kind of when you're new to all of it. But it gets better." He said. Haruki smiled. "Daddy, I wanna go to school next year. I wanna spend more with my daddy and Sasu-nii!"

Naruto grinned. "That's my little Sunshine." Haruki giggled. "Daddy?" he asked suddenly curious when a thought came to his mind. "What?" Naruto answered. "When are you and Sasu-nii going to get married so we can be a full family?" Sasuke blushed at the thought. Naruto chuckled. "Dunno yet Haruki-chan, just know this I love you both even if I'm not married again you still have your daddy with you and Sasu-niichan too." Haruki nodded. "I love you Daddy, Sasu-nii." Sasuke smiled. "We love you too, Haruki."

Haruki grinned. "I wanna go play in my new play room! Then I want to eat! Sasu-nii can you make me tomato ramen? That's my favorite!" Sasuke eye twitched. "Haruki-chan, don't you want something good for you? I can make you pasta with yummy veggies and then a fruity dessert." He smiled. Haruki thought for a moment. "Then can I have ramen later?" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

"Sakura please calm yourself you are being very irritable today." Sakura's mother Mebuki said. "I've visited him, Sakura. He is moving in with the Uchiha's youngest son. I think they've might've moved in already." She said with a sigh. Sakura glared at her mother, tears flowing down her green eyes. "I-It's not that, mother! It's-I'm…damn it. I moved on. I-I'm pregnant again with my boyfriend, Lee's child." She admitted. Mebuki's eyes widned. "Well, then, shouldn't we be getting ready for the wedding?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. "We've already wed, but that was the pre-wedding. Lee wants to get ready for the real one." The pink haired woman smiled. "I'm happy now. I really am. I hope Naruto is with Haruki and Sasuke." '_I guess I just have to except the facts._'

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get you wed and we can move to Suna." Sakura gave her dad a surprised look. "A-Are you sure? Y-You don't want to meet Haruki?" The pink haired man shook his head. "No, I don't. Believe me when I say this Sakura, I love Naruto like a son….well his is my ex-son-in-law, but still, I love him, but I don't think I can't stand a mini version of the boy." He sighed. "That'll just give me a headache." Sakura laughed. "Thanks dad." She said smiling softly. She knew that was only his excuse for not going near Naruto now that he was a father. And an _overprotective _one too.

"Lee come on in now." Sakura called. And the man complied, hugging her as soon as he came of the kitchen. Mebuki chuckled smirking. "Ah, so he was here? Déjà vu, I see." She laughed. "Welcome to the Haruno family Lee. I hope you will be good to my daughter." She said giving Lee a chilling smile. Said man shivered. "Y-Yes M-Mebuki-san. I-I love Sakura-chan with all my heart and sole. I'll die for her, and _only_ her."

Sakura blushed, her heart pounded harshly in her chest threatening to burst. "Th-Thank you Lee." She said. Lee smiled. "Anything for you, my beautiful princess." Sakura smiled. "Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel about having a child with me?"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Sakura-chan didn't we-"

" ." Sakura chuckled. "I'm pregnant Lee. You're going to be a father!" Lee grinned and hugged Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura-chan! Thank you so much!" he gave her a peck on the lips. "Mebuki-san, would you mind if I stayed here with my darling fiancée?" Mebuki smiled and waved them off. "Stay as long as you like, but _no _funny buisness, kay?" Lee and Sakura blushed. "Err, okay."

* * *

Daisuke huffed in annoyance as all the girls surrounded him for the hundredth time today. It was start to really get on his nerves. Especially when they were touching his arms, that were hurt and bandaged. '_Itachi-nii and Kyuubi-nii better get here soon or else there's going to be mur-_' His murderous thought was interrupted by his kindergarten teacher who reminded him so much of his mother, which, by the way, scare him to no end, but he didn't show it. Nor did he want to.

"Daisuke! Some one's here to pick you up!" he heard her yell. The brunette took his time with his walk across the playground. He didn't care that he got looks of love and murder on him. He wasn't interested in anyone, he was only six. Besides, the only one he had sort of a crush on was, '_Uzumaki Haruki…_' Of course, he hated thinking that. It wasn't really like him. Daisuke even hated when Haruki called the stuffed animal that he had given Haruki "Dai-chan". Although, he did get used to it.

"Kyuubi-nii wasn't Itachi-nii supposed pick me up?" The red head nodded and sighed. "Itachi had to work late. Everyone wants to help get Ino and Sai's wedding done and over with before the baby's born." Daisuke raised an eyebrow a look of confusion brushing over his face before going back to his stoic one. "Oh. That's okay. Let's go." Kyuubi chuckled quietly. '_Daisuke seems to be attached to Itachi…Maybe I can convince him to hang out with Dai for a day so I have help Naruto with the wedding with Ino and Sai._' Kyuubi smirked. "Yeah…that's a good plan." He mumbled quietly under his breath so Daisuke wouldn't hear.

Kyuubi stopped short when Daisuke suddenly did. He raised an eyebrow before look to where Daisuke was. "Hey, Daisuke you all right." No response. "Daisuke?" he called again. "K-Kyuubi-niisan…" the brunette replied, finally. Kyuubi frowned as he looked at Daisuke. Fear was shown again. He hated that. "Daisuke, you have to calm down okay? Can you do that?" Daisuke stayed quiet but he was shivering. There something, something in that man's eyes that he reconizged. His father had that same look, that same sadistic look that was on his kindergarten teacher's face.

Daisuke gritted his teeth. '_Why now…why?_' he asked himself. "I want to go home." He said in a stoic voice. Kyuubi nodded and brought the brunette to the car once they were at the parking lot. '_I hate school._' The brunette thought as they drove away in the Kyuubi's car.

* * *

**A/N:** And that stops there. I wanted to make the story interesting so I added Kyuubi and Daisuke in this chapter. :3 I know Daisuke's a little OOc but it had to be just to make the chapter work. As for the teacher and the man he compared to his parents, that'll be figured out when I find how long you could be in jail for child abuse. Haha! Lol. Also, Sakura, I felt a little bad and I was getting a little bored with her going after Naruto when he's happy with Sasuke so I put her with Lee. (I made changes in the first chapter folks-just in the author's note thingys :p) Hope you enjoy it. R&R please but be nice! :D

YaoiTora.


	14. A Day with Haruki and Itachi-niichan!

**WARNING! **There will be lemon in this chapter-might be very crappy-or maybe very good. Depends. I'm not really-*sighs*-First lemon folks go easy on me. (First NaruSasu lemon, this is. I did plenty in my other story((MakoYuu) ;) XD) *Evil laugh* Sorry I'm tired so I'm a bit crazy.

The lemon will be implied-ish I'll put bits and pieces of the scene there.

**Disclaimer!** Naruto character(c)Masashi Kishimoto

Shimizu Daisuke(c)FallenAngel4545

Uzumaki Haruki, Satomi, and Ino's soon to be born baby(c)MINE! :3

Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!

_Speaking in another room_-Italics (Not a flashback)

"_On the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Day with Haruki and Itachi-niichan!**

"Daisuke! Daisuke, let's play!" Haruki said excitedly but there was no response from the brunette. Haruki blinked with a frown on his face. He burrowed his eyebrows, lowered his head in dejection. '_Why's Daisuke ignoring me…did he forget our promise? Aren't we best friends?_' The three-year old huffed and glared at the silent boy before moving on to play with his uncle Kyuubi.

"Hey, Haruki-chan, what's up I thought you were play with Daisuke." Haruki glared at the ground. "Hn." He grunted closing his eyes. Kyuubi blinked. '_I think Daisuke still wants to hang out with Itachi._' He sighed. "Itachi! Get out here will ya?" he called. The elder male walked out of the bathroom with his hair down, some was over his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at the little blonde who was giving the ground the infamous Uchiha Death Glare© (A/N: Owned by the Uchihas themselves Lol).

"H-Haruki-chan, the ground didn't, err, do anything to you." Kyuubi said. He felt a chill run up his spine when Haruki's glare met his glassy grey-blue eyes. '_Okay…Naruto's looks now Sasuke's personality….lovely._' "I wanted to play with Daisuke but he just wants to play with Itachi-niichan instead of me." Haruki pouted. Kyuubi sighed. "Haruki would you like to hang out with your uncle Kyuubi again?" Itachi asked smiling, ignoring the blonde's glare. "No."

Kyuubi blinked. "Why no-I know how about…um…it's January so the amusement park's not really any option as of right now so…" Kyuubi frowned. '_I've met Sakura's parents before…but._' "What about Grandpa Fugaku and Grandma Mikoto? I think they'd be happy to hang out with you." Kyuubi smiled. "I think Mikoto will make you your favorite flavored ramen."

Haruki's face lit up and he forgot all about Daisuke and Itachi. "RAMEN!" Instantly the smile became a grin out of triumph. '_Do I know my brother or do I know my brother-like father like son that's what everyone says, defiantly._'

* * *

Naruto's mouth dropped. "Wh-What?" he asked dumbfounded. Sakura sighed. "I'm having a baby. Another baby that is-Lee's baby. He's my boyfriend and fiancée. Naruto you don't have to tell Haruki. And I know my parents have been pestering you about him. I-I'm very sorry." She bowed her head waiting for Naruto's reply. Sasuke and Lee sat there in complete silence. Although, Sasuke didn't say anything, he was sure thinking it."

"Sakura Let's go to the other room. Lee-san if you like-since you're our guest you can have something to eat or drink I have tea if you like. You must be stressed from the wedding planning so I think mint tea would do nicely. Sasuke would you be kind as do make our fine guest a cup of tea?" he asked using a very polite yet almost, _almost _fake tone. Sakura was surprised. Not once had she heard the's' that was supposed to be in the word.

"Uzumaki Naruto did you really think you could just clear me out like nothing?!" Naruto glared his blue eyes meeting Sakura's emerald-green. "Sakura let me ask you this. I met Lee before. He's a great guy and he deserves a lot. I need to know this before Lee asks me to be his bestman. Are you going to ditch him like you did me? Are you going to run because you couldn't face the challenge that was a head?" Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms. "No, Naruto, I will not run. I'm not a coward." Naruto laughed humorlessly. "Really? Because that's not what you told me." He gave a fake smile. "In fact I don't you've told me any of that. All you did was run!"

"Naruto I'm not here to start anything." Sakura said calmly her emotions beginning to go wild. Naruto sighed. "Sakura I don't know if I should accept the apology and we could just be on our way but I can't. You made Sai and Ino break up; now their back together with a baby coming soon. I have to help them with their wedding. I'm sorry Sakura but I think it's best for you to ask someone else. And if you start running, please don't bring your child to me. Leave him/her to Lee." He sighed. "One hyper child is enough."

Sakura laughed. "Ahh, I'll take that bet Uzumaki-sama. Anyways, I just came by to say hi and sorry. I'm moving anyways. Out of your life and into a new one." She smiled. "Have fun with Sasuke, Naruto-kun." Sakura winked and walked out of the room, into the living room and out the door with Lee following her after he and thanked Sasuke for the drink and Naruto's politeness.

They two waved them off and Sasuke closed the door smirking. "Now…where were we, _Na-ru-to-kun_?" He purred kissing Naruto's lips passionately. Naruto smiled. "I think we were just getting ready to have some fun before we got interrupted. Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately before leading him to the bedroom-_their _bedroom.

* * *

Kyuubi sighed. '_Naruto really has to stop leaving his door unlocked._' He thought. The red-head turned to Itachi who held his three-year-old nephew in his arm, Daisuke was hold onto his black dress pants. "You got him alright? Your arm looks like it's about to give in." Itachi's lip twitched. "N-Nope I'm fine perfectly capable of handling a three-year-old." He said. Kyuubi laughed. "Let me take him Itachi okay?" The raven nodded smiling. "Thank god! I was waiting for you to offer that."

"Aww Itachi-niisan isn't calling me fat is he?" Kyuubi shook his head. "No but you really should cut down on the ramen. I'll buy you pizza if you like." Haruki nodded. "Yes please." Kyuubi nodded curtly. "Itachi would like to-What's up?" he asked. Itachi and Daisuke stayed quiet. Kyuubi shrugged and walked towards the door-stopping short when he heard noise coming from the other side.

_Ah N-Naruto! Fuck!_

Kyuubi stepped back a little his eye twitching. "Kyuubi are you okay?" Haruki asked looking at his uncle innocently with his blue-green eyes. "What's daddy and Sasu-nii doing? Are they having fun?" Kyuubi's mouth dropped and Itachi paled. "H-Haruki y-you shouldn't be talking like that!" Kyuubi exclaimed quietly. The three-year-old blonde tilted is head cutely, smiling. "What're Sasu-nii and daddy doing?"

"N-Nothing Haruki. You're too young to know." Itachi joined in quickly. "Kyuubi how about instead of ordering take out we go to a resurant that has pizza and maybe some salads too." Daisuke perked his head up at that, he red eyes showing no emotion but on the inside he was jumping for sheer joy.

* * *

"Ha…S-S'ke…" Naruto groaned. "Ahh fuck you feel good." Sasuke just smirked and kissed his lover deeply. "Since haven't I not?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and ride me, teme." Sasuke grinned deviously. "With pleasure dobe." Sasuke straddled the blonde and positioned himself so that _(A/N: *coughs* Not used to this *coughs*)_ Naruto's dick is inlined with his ass.

The raven reached for the lube and carefully coated Naruto's member before lowering himself on to Naruto. Said blonde moaned softly as Sasuke slowly and painfully lowered himself onto Naruto's erect member. "Sas'ke fucking hurry damn it." Sasuke smirked. "Impatient are we?" Naruto growled. "Yeah so hurry up and let me fu-Ah!"

* * *

"Itachi-nii what're they doing?" Haruki asked his eyes narrowing in a cute glare. "Why's daddy saying bad words?" Itachi and Kyuubi didn't know how to explain any of this to Daisuke nor Haruki. This was something that should be left unsaid-heard and seen. "Come on let's go to a resturaunt before we get caught." Itachi said. Kyuubi nodded numbly as Sasuke's moans began getting louder. '_I hope Sasuke will be able to walk after what they're doing…_' He thought following Daisuke and Itachi back to the car.

Once they hit their santuary, (the car), Haruki asked something that should not have been said through a three-year-old's mouth. "Ita-nii what does "fuck" mean?" Kyuubi sweat dropped. '_So much for daddy's innocent little sunshine._' "Uzumaki Haruki don't say that! It's very bad! _VERY_ bad." Haruki shrugged nodding his head happily forgetting about what just had happened and they drove off to get some pizza and try, very hard, to forget what they had heard from Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto mmmn you feel so good don't fucking stop." Sasuke had ordered once he noticed Itachi and Kyuubi's car leave the driveway with the kids, smirking deviously. Naruto moaned pleasure filling him. "Will do." He replied quickening his pace. "Ah!" Sasuke's screamed. "Naruto…!"

"Sasuke." Naruto groaned out as his came the hot white liquid filled Sasuke's insides to the hiltl; and he collasped on to Naruto breathing heavily. Naruto lifted Sasuke up lazily and pulled out. "Hey," he panted. "Was that Kyuubi's car outsi-" The raven cut him off by smashing his moisted lips on his. Naruto melted into the kiss quickly.

After five minutes they pulled away. "Let's go take a shower." Naruto smirked. "Yeah…"

* * *

"Haruki-chan, eat your food nicely please." Kyuubi said sighing. God the kid acted exactly like his father. Haruki pouted. "Fine. Kyuubi can I have another? I finished mine." Kyuubi raised a thin strawberry red eyebrow. "Are you sure Haruki-chan?" The little blonde nodded. "Yes."

"Kyuubi," Itachi said softly. "Yes, 'Tachi?" The raven smirked and stood up moving closer to lick the pizza sauce of the left side of Kyuubi's face. His plan was ruined when Kyuubi put his hand up in his face smirking as well. "Not in front of the kids, 'kay?" Itachi snorted. "Fine." He groaned.

Haruki smiled innocently. "'Tachi-niisan and uncle Kyuu like each other huh?" he whispered next to Daisuke's ear. The brunette scoffed and shrugged. "I guess." Haruki looked at Daisuke. "Daisuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think we could be like that?"

Daisuke's eyes widened. He looked at Haruki not realizing he had blushed. The brunette raised an eyebrow at the three-year old's giggling. "What are you laughing for?" Haruki grinned. "You're face. You look cute when you blush, Daisuke." Haruki replied, turning to finish his second pizza. Daisuke stare at him for a little longer then shook himself out of it. The stoic mask broke for the first time. Daisuke snorted. '_That was only because he caught me off guard. He's not going to catch me off guard again. Noway._' He thought. '_No way._'

* * *

"_Naruto calm down we just went to get some pizza._" Naruto heard Kyuubi said on the other end of the phone. Said blonde nodded kissing Sasuke on the lips. "Alright thanks Kyuu. I have to go. Ino wants me to call her. I think it's about the names or something." He said. "_Do you think she found out the gender of the baby? Or how many she's having?_" Naruto shrugged to that. "Dunno. I'll find out once I call her. I'll see ya later. Bring Haruki home soon."

"_You got it chief. See ya later bye._" He hung up as Naruto nodded and replied a soft "Bye." He then dialed Ino's number and waited for her to answer. "_Hello?_" Someone answered. It wasn't Ino. "Sai? Is Ino home? She wanted me to call her."

"_Oh! Naruto, yes Ino's home. She's a bit err scary at the moment but so I warn you be careful with what you say._" Naruto chuckled. "Oh I will Sai thanks for the warning."

"_Mmn. Here's Ino._"

There was a short pause then Ino's voice rang into the phone nearly deafening Naruto's ears. "_What the hell do you want?_" Came the cold "hello" of the evening. "Well that's a nice hello, Ino." Naruto said pouting. He heard Ino yell in pain. "_Sorry Naruto. I found out about the baby. And guess what?_"

"What?"

"_I'm having twins!_" Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?" Naruto grinned. "Ino's having twins." Sasuke smiled. "Cool what're their names going to be?" Naruto shrugged. "Did you give them their names? More importantly did find out their gender?" He heard Ino snort. "_Girl. Both of them. Ayame and Ayako._" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ayako? Why not Botan?"

"_Sorry didn't fit the Yamanaka name._" Naruto chuckled. "Ahh. I see. Good luck with that."

"_Oh don't worry Naruto. I bet you that Ayako would look like Sai and Ayame would look like me!_" Naruto laughed. "I bet. When are they due?"

"_July 1st_"

"Awesome."

"_Not really. Tsunade-san says I might have to get a c-section. If you don't know what that is it's-_"

"When they cut you open? Yes I know Sakura had to get that with Haruki."

"_Oh yeah. I remember that. Speaking of Sakura did you know she's with Lee? And she's pregnant?_" Naruto frowned. He hated that subject. "Yeah. I know. It makes me feel bad though. Haruki's going to be a big brother and not know his sister."

"_From another mister~! Sorry I just had to say that! Hahaha!_" Naruto chuckled. "I guess you could put it that way."

"_Live a little foxy. Anyways. Are you coming to the babyshower?_" Naruto grinned. "Heck yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ino laughed. "_Well I'll be seeing ya. Me and Sai have to get the wedding planned. Sai chose you to be his bestman. So I'll talk to ya later. I'm getting tired bye._"

"Bye Ino."

* * *

A/N: Okay! Hehe. Ino's is having twins. Girls. Ayame and Ayako. So, the names, Kaida, Toshiro and Botan that'll leave Botan out of the question cause I just mentioned her as an oc. Kaida and Toshiro will be Daisuke's rivals in the future! :3. Anyways, sorry fro the late update I hope you like this one even though it was late. And sorry if the lemon was crappy at least there's humor sort of XP. Review! Bye! :)

YaoiTora :3


	15. The Wedding-shower of Hell

**Warning: **Cursing, yaoi, and that's it! :3 Don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer:** Nara Hidehiro**, **Uzumaki Haruki, (in the future),Yamanaka Ayame and Ayako(c)Mine

**A/N:** I don't exactly know what a weddingshower is but I have heard of one I think. But for this, I figured why not let Ino and Sai have a Wedding and Babyshower all in one? Twice the cake that's what! WHOO! Anyways Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Wedding-shower of Hell**

Naruto's eye twitched. "Wh-What's with the wedding invitation?" he asked Sasuke in a low voice. The raven shrugged. "I have no clue. I got one too." He said putting on his tie. "Why do we have to dress so formally?" he asked again his eye twitching once more. "Naruto. The invite says _Weddingshower_ it probably is just a babyshower and wedding put together." Sasuke reasoned. Naruto nodded. "Yeah that could be it. It's not like Ino can fit into a wedding dress as it is right now, right? I didn't say anything like that okay?" Realizing what he had said he blushed. "Don't you dare tell Ino." Sasuke smirked. "Fine, fine. I won't tell Ino. Uchiha's word." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sure ya won't. Please Sasuke. Sai'll kill me if you say that I called Ino fat." Sasuke nodded. "Alright I won't tell on one condition." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Marry me." Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" Sasuke sighed. '_Damn it! I had to whisper it that lowly!_' "Never mind, Naruto it's not important right now. I'll go get Haruki." Naruto nodded. "Okay." Sasuke walked up the stairs silently cursing himself for not speaking those too simple words they've only been dating for how many months now? Too many that's for sure. From October to January. Four months! Sasuke growled in the back of his throat. '_I'll try again…or maybe wait for him to ask me? I guess I'll wait._'

"Haruki are you ready yet?" he called. There was no reply. '_Hn, the door's unlocked._' He opened the door to see Haruki pouting in his black and white small tux. Sasuke smiled. "You look very handsome, Haruki." He said with a smile. "Just like your daddy." Haruki looked up. "Really?" Sasuke nodded, "Really. Now what do you say? We'll get through this together?" Haruki nodded and hugged Sasuke.

"Together."

* * *

"Do you, Yamanaka Ino, take Sai to be your lawfull wedded husband, to love him through sickness and health?" Ino smiled as Namikaze Minato ended the questioned. "I do." She replied softly. Minato and Kushina smiled. "You may kiss the bride." They kissed then and there. Sai pulled away as soon as he felt a kick from either Ayame or Ayako. Ino chuckled. "Come on let's cut the cake." Sai nodded and lead Ino and everyone else to the table. "Well, here we go." Ino mumbled as she took the knife that was next to the cake stack like baby building blocks. (_A/N: Neat huh? I got this from a show called "Katie" Kind of inspired me for this chapter._) "Ino! C'mon tell us what the gender is already." Mrs. Yamanaka whined impatiently. Ino sighed. '_This baby-err-weddingshower wouldn't be hell if Sai hadn't invited my mother…and father._' She thought. "And the gender of the baby is…"

"It's a girl!" Uchiha Mikoto annouced happily. Sai smiled. "Twins. Actually." Everyone's eyes went wide. "Ino! I'm so happy for you!" Tenten grinned as he gripped Ino's left hand her eyes sparkling. Ino smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm happy for you too Ino." Hinata said smiling. Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru grinned at the two. Temari was holding hers and Shikamaru's first child, Hidehiro. "Aww! You have such a darling baby Temari!" The blonde smiled. "Thank you." Mrs. Yamanaka nodded. "Yes, perfect to run the Yamanaka Company. Are you interested in an arranged marriage?" Ino glared. "Mother! No!" The elder woman glared back. "Ino I want an air and it's either Ayako or Ayame that is to be married to Hidehiro." Temari smiled. "Mrs. Yamanaka I'm sorry but I refuse."

"Of course we'll make the contract right away as soon as-What? Refuse? Why?" Temari sighed. "Because I want Hide-chan to grow up knowing that he can fall in love _on his own_." Mrs. Yamanaka glared. "Hmmph! Fine. I'll be leaving now. It's late and I have work in the morning." Ino crossed her arms over her oversized stomach. "Good we don't want you here." Sai squeezed her hand tightly. "Ow! Sai what the heck?!" Sai gave her a fake smile. "Ino I know you're not a big fan of your mother and to be honest I'm not either. But please do me a favore and be nice!" Ino snorted.

"No thanks."

* * *

"Grandma Kushina look at me!" Haruki yelled walking along side the edge of the pool in Ino's parents' back yard. Kushina looked at her grandson with a worried look. "Haruki be careful!" she called back. "Don't worry grandma, I'll be okay-! Ahh!" he screamed as he tumbled into the water. Kushina, Minato, Ino, Sai, Naruto, and everyone else looked towards the pool and saw a huge slash. Daisuke, Kyuubi, and Itachi had just walked outside. "Haruki!" Naruto yelled and took off his tuxedo shirt leaveing the white under shirt on. He quickly took off his shoes and jumped into the pool.

Ino looked as if she was going to die. '_…Haruki no._' she thought her eyes tearing up. Haruki, before she and Sai ever thought about having kids, was like her son and baby brother in one. Naruto was just the brother that she helped took care of. "Ino….it's going to be okay…" Ino nodded and let one free tear fall. '_This is a disaster…_' "Haruki! Haruki, can you hear me? Haruki! Haru-"

Haruki coughed up some water his eyes fluttering open. "D-Daddy...?" Naruto smiled, tears of joy running down his tanned face. Haruki sniffled and sat up quickly. "Daddy!" he cried, sobbing. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Naruto wrapped his arms around his son in a tight embrace. Kushina and Mikoto were both by his side soothing him and Haruki. "Naruto honey it's okay sweetheart." Naruto nodded his letting more tears fall freely. "Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled. "Is Haruki alright?" the elder Uzumaki asked concerned. Naruto nodded. "Y-Yeah…Kyuubi could you get him a towel?" Kyuubi nodded. "Of course." And the red-head left to get Haruki a fresh towel.

"Haruki! Oh thank goodness he's alright! Kiba you saved him!" Tenten exclaimed giving Kiba a kiss on the cheek. The brunette blushed and wrapped his arms around Hinata. "I'm with her, Tenten." He said and she snorted. "I know silly. You deserved anyways." Hinata nodded and kissed him on the lips. "She's right and I would've done it anyway." Kiba grinned. "Kiba," Naruto said softly. "Yeah man?"

"Thank you." Kiba smiled. "It's alright man. I'd do anything for and Haruki." Naruto smiled and whipped aways some of his tears. "Che, I got that. Thanks for saving my son." Haruki nodded. "Th-Thank you Kiba-oniisan." He said his voice cracking. "Kiba grinned. "It's alright little man." Naruto sighed. "Here Naruto." Kushina said and wrapped a blanket she had Minato get from the car. "Thanks mom." Kushina smiled. "No problem. Well so much for swimming huh?"

Haruki's eyes widened. He looked back at the pool. The small blonde shook his head furiously and barried his face into Naruto's chest shaking violently, not just from the cold, from fear. "D-Daddy, I w-want to go h-home." The little boy whimpered. Naruto nodded. "Alright we'll go home." He replied. "Sasuke could you bring him to the car from me?" The raven nodded. "Yeah…" he replied. "Come on Haruki-chan let's go." Haruki nodded.

"Okay Sasu-niichan."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he got into the car. Ino was seriously crying about Haruki. It took him and Sai at least five mintutes (which felt, to Naruto, like forever) to get Ino to calm down. When they finally did she had fallen asleep, her tears still falling. Naruto felt sort of bad for Sai but he was sort of angry though. "Thanks Sai." He said from inside the car." The raven smiled. "Naruto, before you go, I just wanted to say that wasn't-"

"I know, I know, it wasn't your fault. Sai, don't blame it on yourself, nor let Ino blame herself. Haruki didn't die he's alright, perfectly safe and sound." He sighed. "Trust me if it was your guy's fault I'd kick your butts but since you two are two of my best friends, I have no reason, nor right to hit you." He smiled. "Anyways it was fun. I had a good time before that happened." Sai nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad you had a good time. I'll tell Ino about Haruki when she wakes up see ya Naruto." The blonde wavened back at the raven walking away. "See ya Sai."

As soon as Naruto, Sasuke, and Haruki came home they instantly change into their pajamas. Naruto, knowing that Haruki would have nightmares or as he (Haruki) would call them, night terrors. Haruki smiled softly and cuddled into his daddy's chest as he help his stuffed nine-tailed fox tightly. "Night daddy, Sasu-niichan."

"Night…Haruki-chan."

* * *

**A/N: **Wedding/baby shower twice the cake for Ino :3 Lol. I was bored and didn't feel like writing separate chapters on this. So I decided "Wedding-shower" would be the best! :3 Haha! Yeah, I know it's totally different but this is my definition of a wedding-shower. It's both a wedding and a baby shower! Mwahahaahaha! Anyways... So? What'd you think? Like? Love? No? Yes? Tell me! :3 Only five more chapters to go! :3

-YaoiTora :3


	16. Marry Me?

A/N: Fluffy NaruSasu/Haruki family scene. I'm not gonna tell ya the details. *squeals* XD Hint, Hint, THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL!

**Warning**: Yaoi. Kissing, hugging fluffy stuff. :3 and OOcness with Sasuke XD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters(c)Masashi Kishimoto :3 And I don't own the song used for this. I picked it special for Sasuke and Naruto plus Haruki :)

May I By Trading Yesterday

Nara Hidahiro, Uzumaki Haruki, and Yamanaka Ayame and Ayako(for the future)MINE, MINE, and, MINE!

"Speaking"

_Singing_ -(Not flashback or someone speaking in another)

_'__Thoughs_'

A/N: Sorry if the song doesn't really follow. I just like it. :D

* * *

**Chapter 16: Marry Me?**

"Huh? Dinner? What about Haruki? We can't leave him alone." Sasuke said raising his eyebrow. It had been a month since they went to Ino's wedding shower. Naruto grinned. "I know. He's coming." Sasuke blinked. '_Isn't a fancy dinner supposed to be an alone thing?_' "Dobe isn't _this_ supposed to be the two of us _alone_?" Naruto smirked. "I know that, Sasuke, but this is a surprise and I invited everyone. They should be at that restaurant Itachi told me you liked." Sasuke just looked confused. He really wanted to know what Naruto was planning. Then he noticed something. '_What does Naruto have in his pocket?_' he asked himself feeling a bit suspicious and a little betrayed. "Naruto," he called. "Hmmn?" he hummed. "What's that in your pocket?"

A knowing grin spread across Naruto's face. He kissed Sasuke's cheek and whispered seductively, "You'll have to find out when we get there." Sasuke shivered as Naruto's hot breath pressed on his skin. "Why can't you just tell me now?" Naruto shook his head. "No can do Sasuke. It's a secret." He replied. "I'm gonna go get Haruki. Hopefully he's put on his formal clothes now." Sasuke frowned as Naruto stepped passed him. Why was he keeping something from him? What was his secret anyway? Sasuke wanted to know badly before he'd jumped to conclusions.

Haruki walked down stairs in a nice and casual outfit. It surprised Sasuke because usually Haruki never liked being casual nor formal. "Haruki? You look…Why are you wearing that anyway?" Haruki grinned. "Daddy told me not to say anything Sasu-nii. He said it's a surprise!" Sasuke frowned. "What's the surprise? Can you give me a hint?" The little blonde shook his head no. Sasuke did a chibi anime cry on the inside. "Why not?" he asked. Haruki shrugged. "'Cause daddy said so."

"Haruki, Sasuke are you ready yet? Grandma just called she said we better hurry." Naruto had said from inside the kitchen. Haruki nodded grabbing Sasuke's hand. "Did you get dressed yet? It's something special, Sasu-niichan." He said, seriously. Sasuke growled lowly. '_What's speacial!?_' "Yes, Haruki," he said sighing. "I'm dressed." Haruki looked up and down examining the Uchiha. It, to Sasuke, looked kind of creepy and suspicious at that same time. The little blonde grinned. "Okay! Daddy! We're ready!"

"Alright go out to the car I'll be there in a mintute!" was their reply. Sasuke sulked. He felt like the third wheel in this. What was so special that was needed to keep secret? "Haruki could you please tell me?" Haruki shook his head. "Sorwy Sasu-oniichan Daddy says it's supposed to be a surprise, but it _is _for _you_ though." Sasuke's lip twitched almost into a small smile. But he started to get nervous. There was still the need to figure out what the hell the _surprise_ was. '_Let's see…a hotel for two after the fancy dinner? Anniversary? Marriage? Wait a mintute…_' he blinked at the last thought that came to his mind. Marriage. Was Naruto going to ask him? Sasuke shook his head. That couldn't be possible. Maybe?

They waited for Naruto and as soon as he was out of the house. He got into the car without looking at Sasuke, not spairing a glance. The blonde took a deep breath and headed for the restaurant that they had reservations for.

* * *

"Naruto! What took ya so long?" Ino was the first to ask once they got to the resturaunt. Naruto sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his head blushing slightly. "Sorry Ino. Didn't mean to take so long." He replied. Ino nodded then looked over at Sasuke she grinned and squealed. "You are so lucky Sasuke!" Said raven raised an eyebrow. "Alright this is annoying what the hell's going on?" he asked.

"Oh Sasuke be patient he'll tell you once we're done eating together as a family." Sasuke looked over to see Itachi and mother, father, Kyuubi, and Daisuke all here too not just Kushina and Minato. "So everyone's here?" he asked. Mikoto nodded excitedly. "Yep! Naruto had told us the little surprise he want to give you. Your father and I just wanted to help him out but getting reservations here!" Fugaku just nodded without saying a word. "But mom, I wanna know what this "secret" is! No one will tell me!" Sasuke huffed impatiently. He was getting really annoyed with secretcy.

Sasuke jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ino? What is this?" he asked. "What the heck's going on?" Ino only smiled and pointed to the stage. "Just watch and listen. Naruto used to sing all the time to Sakura when they dated. Haruki too. And this is the song he sung to Haruki just to calm him down when he cried." She whispered as the lights went dim. Sasuke nodded silently and sat down next to Ino who smiled at him.

The music started softly with someone, Sasuke had reconigzed as Kiba, playing th guitar. He could see Neji in the back waiting to play the drums but all was mainly on Naruto. Sasuke watched him intently while Haruki sat on his lap smiling. '_Daddy's gonna rock this I know. And Sasu-nii will be my new mommy!_' The three-year old thought excitedly.

_And there you stand open heart, open doors_

_Full of life wit the world that's wanting more_

Sasuke heard squeals and some woman cried instantly at Naruto's voice. The raven felt his heart spead up as Naruto caught him in a breath-taking glance. His breath had caught in his throat and he tensed when he felt all eyes on him and it wasn't the male's eyes in the bunch, but Ino, his mother, Hinata and Tenten's eyes.

_But I can see when the lights start fade, the day is done and your smile has gone away_

_Let me raise you up, let me be your love_

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep when the world is closing in and you can't breathe, may I love you, may I be your shield?_

_When no one can be found, may I lay you down?_

Sasuke spared a glance at Ino who was in tears. He couldn't tell if it was because Sai was singing this too or if it was because of her hormones. '_Girls are just that weird though…_' he thought. '_They do fall for sappy stuff then again I'm kind of into this too._' He couldn't help but smile at Naruto as he sung the song.

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

_May I hold you (Hold you) as you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in and you can't breathe _

_May I love you (Love you) May I be you shield_

_When no one can be found, may I lay you down?_

"Haruki-chan are you alright?" Sasuke asked in a whisper. He could hear that his voice was cracking. Warm tears were falling down his cheeks. Naruto walked off the stage with microphone smiling as he sung, watching Sasuke's tears fall. Haruki had gotton off the man's lap and went over to Kushina who was whipping away tears of her own.

_All that's made me (Made me)_

_Is all worth trading (Worth trading)_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_ So I will let go (Will let go)_

_All that I know (That I know)_

_Knowing that you're here with me_

_For your love is changing me…_

His voice became soft as he sung the last part. Sasuke felt at that moment his heart would just burst out of his chest.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in and you can't beathe_

_May I love you, May I be your shield?_

_When no one can be found may I lay you down?_

_Yeah, yeah, laladadah, yeah, yeah_

_May I?_

Screams and cheers bursted loudly when the song ended. Sasuke was literally crying now. Naruto smiled and put his thumb on Sasuke's chin moving his head up. He kissed the other man chastely and stepped away and bent down on his knees. Everyone quieted down and all the girls surrounded them. "Sasuke. I know we haven't really been together long for us to be fully ready," he started as he took out a small black velvet box. Sasuke's eyes widened. '_He's really going to…_' "-But will you, Uchiha Sasuke, marry me?"

* * *

A/N: XDDDDD *squeal* Cliffhanger! What's Sasuke's answer going to be? Yes? No?

Review and tell me if you liked it and possibly made you cry. If you're a hopeless romantic that is hehe Lol. I'mma gonna work on chapter 17! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	17. Yes, I will Marry You, Naruto

**A/N:** Chapter 17! Sasuke's answer! What's it going to be? Hint, Hint, title of chapter says it ALL! XD

**Warning:** Lemon...? *shrugs* maybe. But there's no actually warning unless that's there. Just fluffy stuff. x3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Just the oc(s) and the story line.

**Reply to Silent Reader: Thank you for the advice! I took the liberty to delete the author's notes that were in the chapter between the sentences. Hehe sorry about that. Oh! and Just to be a little honest here, I didn't plan out this story. I just wrote it. :) But as I got more and more into it. Yeah I sort of thought it out. :D Again thank you! That helped.**

Anyways, ON TO THE STORY! XD

* * *

**Chapter 17: Yes, I will Marry You, Naruto**

The tears in Sasuke's eye never stopped just yet. Neither did anyone else's of course. Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand and pulled him up; he gripped the older male's collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. Once Sasuke found his voice he spork. "Yes," he gave a nodded. "Yes, Naruto, I will marry you." He said it loud enough for everyone around him to hear. Cheers spead through out the room. Haruki instantly rapped his small arms around Sasuke's left leg.

Mikoto and Kushina were both crying in tears of joy, their husbands comforting them silently, inwardly crying themselves. Tenten and Hinata couldn't really see from all the crying they had been doing. The whole thing was just romantic and you couldn't really help but cry. "Daddy, we're a family now." Haruki said holding Sasuke's hand. Naruto nodded and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Yes, we're a family now."

Haruki grinned. "So, so, Sasu-onii-I mean, Mommy's going to be in a pretty wedding dress?" Sasuke blushed when he heard Haruki call him _mommy _when had had been so used to "Sasu-nii" He chuckled softly shaking off that little happy comment. "Haruki-chan, Sasu-errm-mommy's going to wear a suit since he's a guy." Haruki pouted but then said, "But aren't you the one moaning every night?" Naruto and Sasuke froze. '_Oh shit! How the hell does he-_' "I read it off the internet thingy." The little blonde said truthfully which made Naruto pale. '_Alright…now this is going to be complicated._' "H-Haruki-chan d-don't you t-think y-you're imagining it?" Sasuke asked stuttering. Haruki shook his head. "No. I was hungry before I went to bed so I wanted to get a snack than I heard moaning. Yours and Daddy's door was unlocked and-"  
"A-Alright Haruki I think your daddy's heard enough." Kyuubi stepped in. He looked up to see Kushina waving a cloth in front of Naruto's face like Kiba would do with Hinata whenever she saw Naruto. But that was only when they were 15. This was now. '_I think he fainted._' He thought looking up at Naruto. He shivered when he felt a tongue on his hand. He looked down. "GAHH! Haruki why's you lick my hand?!"

"Because you hand it over my mouth to long." The three-year-old snorted. Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the young Uzumaki before him. "I see Uchiha in his future(1)." He said. Mikoto nudged him in the ribs before rolling her eyes. "Oh cut that out Fugaku. You say that just about anyone you've met!"

"She's right dad." Itachi said.

Fuagku crossed his arms and snorted. "Well it's true." Mikoto nodded. "Yes, dear, so true." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

"I-Ino calm down please." Sai said trying to simmer his wife down. Ino had tears in her eyes from the whole seen back there. Sai decided they'd leave after the dinner and cake. "Sai! I'm fine it's just the hormones ya'know?" she grinned. "Let's eat! Ayame-chan and Ayako-chan are hungry! And so am I!" Sai leaned back a little raising an eyebrow. '_Ino…?_'

"Yeah!" Haruki exclaimed excitedly as Naruto picked him up and lifted him off his shoulders. "Let's eat daddy! I'm hungwy too!" Sqeals from woman were heard in the background when Haruki had said that. Naruto glanced back to see that they were staring at Sasuke with envy. He chuckled. "Looks like you've got people jealous, Sasuke." He teased. The raven rolled his eyes and playfull pushed him back smiling. "Let's just eat our dinner." Naruto grinned. "Sure thing!"

"So, who's the _girl_ in this relationship, Naruto?" Fugaku asked narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Naruto tensed slightly and Sasuke blushed. "Father," Sasuke started as cleared his throat. "Isn't that too personal of a question? Besides we have children here." He reasoned ruffling Haruki's hair and pointing to the very quiet Daisuke. The elder Uchiha shrugged. "I just want to know." Fugaku answered shrugging. "If I and Minato's companies are going to merged together I want to know we at least have an heir but that's Haruki's choice, right Haruki?" The little blonde looked up from eating his root bear float (2). He smiled. "Yeah! Though I want to be a vetrinarian like Kiba-oniichan!"

Tenten and Hinata giggled. "Looks like Kiba's Haruki's role model." The brunette haired girl giggled. Kiba blushed and laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "Th-Thank you Haruki-chan." Haruki grinned. "Your welcome, Kiba-oniisan!"

After everyone had eaten dinner and dessert they decided they'd go home and the next day to plan the wedding. As they walked out the building, Sasuke glanced at his ring. "Here Sasuke," Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke blinked. "What's that?" Naruto smiled and kissed his fiancee. "It's a chain for your ring to be on. It'll keep it safe so you don't loose it. And you can wear it when you want to one your finger." Sasuke smiled and took the golded chain. "Thank you Naruto." Said blonde smiled. "You're welcome le t's go Haruki's not getting any lighter here." Sasuke chuckled as they quickly walk to the car. Naruto put the sleeping three-year old in to his car seat and buckled him in before putting a blanket on him.

He kissed the boy on his cheeks whispering, "Sweet dreams, Haruki-chan." Naruto then closed the back door to the car and went to the front. He turned on the ignition and they began to start off to their home.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, a odd ending to this chapter but oh well. I hope you like it.

1). Hehe politics and other Uchihaness in this story :3

2). LOVE IT! It's so good! If you guys hadn't tried a root-bear float yet you gotta! It's good with vanilla ice-cream.

So, anyways, Like? Love? Good? Bad? Cute? Adorable? Anything else I should ask? Hehe.

Review!

-YaoiTora :3


	18. A Vacation to Iwagakure!

**Warning: **Please be warned of the follow: Lemon *cough* might be bad *cough* NaruSasu/ItaKyuu as well :3 And cursing. Basically this chapter just has sex XD Don't like Don't read. **You Have Been Warned!**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the story line and Uzumaki Haruki. All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Vacation to Iwagakure!**

"Naruto! Oh my look at you handsome as always!" Ayame said happily as she washed thed counter of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto gave her a big bright grin. "Thanks Ayame. It's great to see you too. You're very beautiful yourself now." Ayame blushed and smiled. "Oh stop it Naruto. You're just flattering me because I flattered you." Naruto smiled. "Well it's true. Hey Ayame do you know a good place to host a pre-wedding ceremony?" Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Naruto aren't you already married to Sakura?" Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No, not anymore. We got divorced and I won custody of Haruki." He smiled softly. "God know what I would have done if I didn't." Ayame put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well you have him now that's what matters. Naruto grinned. "Exactly. Now about that place for a pre-wedding ceromony…?" Ayame gasped. "Oh right! Hold on a sec." she ran to get her father who happily followed her back to the counter.

"Well if it isn't Naruto. How ya doin' kid." Naruto smiled. "I've been better. I need to know what the best place to host a wedding ceromony is. Do you have any ideas?" Teuchi pondered for a moment. "Well you could always go to Iwagakure. They have nice things there." Naruto nodded. "Yeah I guess. My mom's always wanted to go there and I'm pretty sure it'll be nice to go there for a honeymoon with Sasuke." He muttered. Ayame squealed. "Oh! Is Sasuke that guy you were with that one time?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah. He's my fiancée now."

"Awww! Good for you Naruto!" The blonde grinned. "Thanks. I have to go here's the bill I'll see you guys later thanks for the suggestion old man! Bye!" Ayame and Teuchi waved back at Naruto. "He's gotta learn not to call me that." The man mumbled. Ayame chuckled. "Oh, father, it's so true though." She smiled. Teuchi snorted. "Whatever."

"You're just in denial."

* * *

"Vacation? Naruto we haven't gotten to the wedding yet." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. "Besides what do you know about Iwagakure?" The raven gave Haruki his ongiri that he had wanted for lunch with chicken and some tomatoes and other fruits and veggies. Naruto huffed. "Well…then we'll just have to learn. Besides I told my parents and they wanted to have the wedding their." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wouldn't that mean flying on a plane?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah why?" he raised an eyebrow when Sasuke had visibly paled. Naruto stared at his silent fiancee. "Sasuke are you-are you afraid of heights?" he asked raising and eyebrow. Sasuke perked his head up and shook it vigoriously. "N-No of course not! Wh-Why would you say that?" he asked chuckling a bit. Naruto shrugged. "It's obvious."

"O-Oh."

"Daddy why's not Dai'ke going?" Haruki asked his mouth full of food. Naruto sighed. "Haruki don't talk with your mouth full please." Haruki nodded and swallowed down the food. "Sorry daddy." Naruto shook his head and waved him off. "It's alright just don't do it again or you'll choke. Anyways what was that you said before Haruki? About Daisuke?" Haruki blinked for a moment then said, "Oh! Can Daisuke come with us? Or is this a family va-vaca-vacation." He said pronouncing the word trying not to make a mistake. "Well, it is Haruki. And Iwagakure is wear uncle Kyuubi and Itachi met." Haruki's eyes lit up. "Y-You mean that's where Kyuubi fought in a war?" Naruto nodded. "Yep." '_Honestly why did Kyuubi tell him that…?_' he asked himself. '_Well I'll never know._' He turned to Sasuke with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Are you up for it?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "Yeah sure whatever. As long as I'm distracted on a plane I'll be fine." Naruto and Haruki grinned.

"Yay!"

* * *

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. It was 5:00am in the morning and everyone was on a private plane to Iwagakure. Only when Sasuke ment to be distracted he didn't mean having sex though right now he wasn't complaining. "Mmn, Naruto k-kiss me." He moaned. Naruto complied kissing the raven deeply. The blonde smirked as he cupped Sasuke's arousal, rubbing it softly as he nipped at the raven's neck. Naruto's tongue swirled around Sasuke's sensitive spot, his hands raked up and down Sasuke's sides moving all the way down to his hips.

"Naruto n-not here…w-we can't." Naruto snorted. "I know we can't it's before the wedding. And we have _afterwards _I know." he grinned. Sasuke huffed again. "You're not going to stop are you?" The blonde shook his head. "Nope. I don't want to actually. We're both hard and you know it so why not keep going?" Sasuke blushed. "I know but-"

"Like I've said before Haruki-chan's a deep sleeper right around this time. It's not that bad anyways. And it's not like I'm going to wait until he's a teen." Sasuke eyes bulged. '_Oh hell no!_' Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hungry kiss. He swept his tongue over the older male's bottom lip asking him for entrance. Naruto complied by opening is mouth slight letting the raven tongue dart in. Their tongues danced as the battle for dominance began. Naruto won of course but Sasuke didn't he was too tired to argue anyways. "Ngh." He groaned when Naruto nipped one of his nipples. The blonde pulled at the hem of his boxers, tugging them, pulling them down revealing Sasuke's hardness.

Naruto took off his own boxers revealing his own hard member. He moved to kiss Sasuke grinding their hard cocks together. Sasuke couldn't help the soft slightly loud moans that were released from his throat. "Naruto…" He groaned bucking his hips up causing his erection to grind up against Naruto's. The blonde grunted in reply and lifted Sasuke's hips. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and poured it on his hand, then smeared on to his erection. He used the remaining lubricant that w as on his fingers to prepare Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand stopping him. "D-Don't just get on with it." Naruto snorted before smirking. "You're going to hurt later ya'know." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh hush and fuck me already." He said impatiently. Naruto shrugged and trusted into Sasuke slowly earning a hiss of pain. "Are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "Y-Yeah keep going." Naruto nodded and moved into Sasuke's tight entrance until he was fully sheathed inside him. "M-Move, dobe." Sasuke groaned and Naruto complied thrusting in and out of Sasuke in a slow and steady rhythm.

The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him down slightly as he thrusted and rolled his hips. Sasuke moaned meeting Naruto's thrusts. "N-Naruto faster, h-harder I don't care if we're loud just-ah!" He didn't finish when Naruto went out of the steady rhythm and began pounding Sasuke into the matress. "N-Naruto! Oh fuck-ah!"

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Naruto fell on top of Sasuke panting harshly. He pulled out of him and went to lie on his bedside. "Th-That was-" Sasuke grinned. "Amazing?" Sasuke suggest. "Yes, it was." He smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips before they fallen a sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto and Sasuke woke up to Haruki sleeping in the middle of the two. The little blonde was snuggled into Sasuke's chest comforablely. Naruto had found that adorable in some many ways. "Naruto be quiet he's a sleep!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto snorted. "I know." he pouted. "Do you think we landed?" Sasuke looked out the window then quickly looked back at Naruto and shook his head. "N-No." Naruto laughed. "Alright then let's go back to sleep. I'm still tired." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, I'd say that would be a cliffhanger? I guess. Oh well hope you liked the lemon. I personally think that was a bit crappy at least on my part since I wrote it. Anywho, in the next chapter Haruki meets another little boy once they get to Iwagakure and that will be until the next chapter. :3 Review! but be nice!

We're nearing the end btw. So leave a review. The wedding will be in the next chapter and so on so yeah. Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	19. Chapter 19: Vacation to Iwagakure II

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto I just own Haruki and Hidehiro...Yamanaka Ayame and Ayako. :D Yeah.

**Warning**: Lemon, OOcness and crossdressing (You'll know why soon)

**A/N:** There's a new character in this chapter. His name's Aido Kenjiro. He's 7 years old. A year older than Daisuke. :D

'_Review!_'-thoughts

"Review!"-speaking

-**_Flashback_**- (in between will be no italics)

* * *

**Chapter 19Final: Vacation to Iwagakure II**

**The Wedding and Haruki's New Best Friend? **

"Daddy! Daddy! Look! I found a new friend!" a bubbly Haruki exclaimed dragging someone new with him a crossed the hall. It was the eve before the wedding and it was the night that everyone was to have fun and be themselves. Haruki took that seriously. Naruto smiled. "That's wonderful Haruki-chan, and what's your name young man." The boy smiled shyly. "Kenjiro Aido Kenjiro." He introduced bowing. Naruto shooked the boy's hand. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Kenjiro." The boy nodded. "Y-You too sir." He said. Naruto chuckled. "Call me Naruto alright?" Kenjiro nodded. "Okay!"

Naruto smiled at the young boy. He watch his child talk with the others. The little boy seemed older than Haruki. Naruto raised an eyebrow at how he smiled at his three-year-old son. '_I hope that kid doesn't decide to date my Haruki-chan…_' he thought protectively. "Daisuke! Daisuke! Meet my new friend! His name's Kenjiro!" The little blonde grinned with excitement. Daisuke raised a thin brown eyebrow. '_Kenjiro huh…hmph. I don't care._' "Daisuke! Kenjiro said I could be his boyfriend when we're older!" Haruki's grinned widened oblivious to the look on Daisuke's face. The boy quickly came out of his shocked state and back to his normal stoic state. Kenjiro gave the brunette a smirk as if saying: "Ha, he's mine now." Daisuke narrowed his eyes in a glare, feeling an unknown emotion in his chest. It felt as if he was about to explode with anger if Haruki hadn't given him a hug and said, "But you're the bestest friend I've ever had, Daisuke!"

Daisuke managed to keep the small blush from winning its way onto his face. He didn't want to let his mask fade away because of Haruki. "Daisuke's your name right?" Kenjiro asked smirking at the six-year-old. Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "So what if it is? What's it to _you_?" His voice was filled with venom and anger. He didn't really like this emotion at all even if it was so new to him. He noticed Kenjiro laughing at him. "What? Are you jealous? I was only kidding about the whole dating thing ya'know. I'm not supposed to know about that anyways." The boy admitted rolled his green eyes. Daisuke noticed his hair was like Haruki's only it was a charcoal black kind of color. "So? I don't care. Haruki's just a kid." Daisuke replied snorting and walking away from Kenjiro. The boy smirked.

"That's fine with me, Daisuke."

* * *

The music from the piano started the catchy tune of 'Here comes the bride'. Sasuke walked down the aisle in a silky white wedding gown with his brother. The raven huffed annoyed at how the dress was _so fucking ichy_! '_Damn you Ino, damn you Kushina damn all women that helped with this wedding DAMN YOU ALL!_' Sasuke cursed in his head as he walked with a small fake smile on his face, a little tid-bit he learned from hanging out with Sai. Once he got down to Naruto the priest had started the recital. "Do you Naruto take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfull wedding wife?"

Sasuke winced at the word 'wife' he wasn't a girl but since it wasn't obivous and he kept getting murmurs of: "She's so pretty!" or "That lucky bitch!" That one really broke his temper. '_Thank you whoever said that. You even know we have children in the room._' He thought sarcastically to the girl who gave him that last comment. Though he did agree. He was very lucking to be with Naruto and Haruki. He was lucky to be in this room getting married to Haruki's father. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was very, very lucky. The two put on eachother's wedding rings as he replied to the priest of the church.

"I do." He said still smiling focusing on his groom's blue eyes. He felt Naruto queeze his hand slight and he did the same. "I now pronouce you husband and wife. Naruto, you may kiss the bride." Their lips met and claps of all the people in the room echoed throughout the room. Haruki jumped up and hugged his daddy and new mommy. "I love you two!" he yelled. Naruto picked the little blonde and tickled him in the stomach making him giggle. "We love you too, Haruki-chan." He put the boy down and turned to Sasuke smirked. "So, Sasuke, how did Ino and the other girls get you in that anyways?" Sasuke twitched. "I don't want to talk about it…"

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

"No." Sasuke said for the fourth time since he had been in the dressing room as the bride-to-be. Ino, being pregnant, started to cry. "But you'll look so beautiful in this!" she whined as tears started to run down her face. Sasuke could have sworn they were fake. He huffed. "Fine. But only _one _time." Ino smiled. "Well this is the only time you'll be getting married so hurry and get dress Sasu_ko_-chan!"

The raven-haired man's eye twitched. '_If she wasn't pregnant I would be killing her right now…._' He thought with a sigh. Sasuke put on the dress with a little help from Hinata and Tenten since Ino had left to see the groom. After Sasuke had gotten dressed he looked in the full-body mirror. A gasped left his lips. He didn't realize he looked so, so beautiful. He groaned. '_Beautiful? I'm a man damn it._'

-_**End of Flashback**_-

* * *

Naruto laughed at the end of Sasuke's story. The blonde male laid his head on the other's shoulder. "You know, I think you should wear stuff like this only…it's sexier and more erotic." Sasuke blushed. "Sh-Shut up Naruto." Naruto grinned. "I'm just saying I'd like to do that when we're having sex." Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw the bouquet then stopped Naruto from his mindless babbling with a heated kiss. "I think that'll be arranged when…" Naruto's eyes lit up and Sasuke smirked. "When Haruki's 16."

"Oooh…total burn." Murmured Kiba snickering after words. "It's alright Naruto. You'll survive." Naruto snorted. "Yes, I'll survive. But my dick won't." he muttered under his breath while his son was present. Ino shrugged. "Oh don't be such a whore foxy you'll be fine." Naruto huffed. "Shut up Ino." The pale blonde laughed and gave Naruto a hug as an apology. "I didn't mean it you know that." She said softly. Naruto nodded. "Oh I know. I just assumed you were making fun of my sexual needs." Ino chuckled. "I am I do it to Sai all the time." She grinned while Sai nodded silently, keeping a straight face. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Then I feel for Sai. But at least it's worth it." Ino blushed and looked at her swollen stomach. She nodded.

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Sasuke moaned at every soft touch Naruto had been giving him throughout the time Haruki was a sleep. The hard kisses, biting, nipping, licking, everything was overwhelming, and all he wanted was more. He didn't beg though. It would just show that he was the 'girl' in the family. Of course he didn't mind it at all. It was fun and he liked it a lot.

A sharp gasp escaped his mouth as Naruto took him in and gave him a hard suck on his member. His face was flushed, his moans became slightly louder though they were muffled from the makeshife-gag (or scarf) that Naruto decided to use. Sasuke _was _dressed in a sexy cat costume that was from, none other that his loving (perverted) elder brother Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto smirked after he stopped sucking on his spouse's member. He positioned himself near Sasuke's ass ready for the next step. He kissed Sasuke passionately before entering himself into Sasuke earning moans of both pleasure and pain. After a long hour a passionate lovemaking, Naruto kissed Sasuke once last time and whispered a soft, "I love you." Sasuke smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Naruto."

**THE END! :D**

* * *

A/N: First off, yay I finished! whoo! Second. The lemon is taken place in Konoha. So their back home. I'm just pointing that out so there's no confusion. :)

Anyways, guess what? I'm writing a sequal! There's going to be an Author's not posted up so it'll be chapter 20 alright? Kay! Review but be nice I hope you liked it! Bye!

-YaoiTora :3


	20. AN: Sequal! Daddy's Little Raincloud!

_**Sequel: Daddy's Little Raincloud**_

_**Description: Naruto and Sasuke are now married and raising a sixteen year old Uzumaki-Uchiha Haruki. Now with puberty in full bloom what'll happen when Daddy's little Sunshine becomes Daddy's Little raincloud?**_

_**Yeah, that's all I got. Teenage years...our poor parents right? Lol. Um Let me know if you like the title. I'll immediately work on the sequel for you guys. The first to review gets to pick a new pairing :D And make up a new character. :3 Yep. I'm so going to enjoy this. *evil laugh* Oh and speaking of pairings.**_

_**What's your favorite pairing in this story?**_

_**DaisukexHaruki**_

_**KenjiroxHaruki (Kenjiro was mentioned in chapter nineteen just gonna point that little bit out.)**_

_**HarukiXMomo(My new oc for the next story sorry if I'm spoiling you)**_

_**and some of the Naruto pairings**_

_**ItachixKyuubi**_

_**SasorixDeidara**_

_**NarutoxSasuke**_

_**SakuraxLee**_

_**SaixIno**_

_**(This pairings important please read!)**_

_**NejixGaara-There's a story for this pairing I know I didn't really mention it in the story (Daddy's Little Sunshine) but it's going to be in Daddy's Little Raincloud. Okay, so yeah, here's the story: (Again sorry if I'm spoiling you)**_

_**Gaara, (same age as Naruto), is married and has a child. The mother of the child died during labor do to some 'difficulties' or she just died. The little boy looks like Gaara but! He's a strawberry blonde (red-head) and has slightly darker skin, pale, but a little darker tan-ish. (Note: Gaara was married after Haruki turned 8 year olds over the years)**_

_**Okay so do you like or no? I sort of need you to tell me about this pairing cause this is one of the main pairings in the sequel. Alright so yeah. That's until next time I bid the good-bye! :D**_

_**Ages for this Story:**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto-33**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke-32**_

_**Uzumaki Haruki-16**_

_**Uzumaki-Uchiha Kyuubi (He's married to Itachi in this story)-41**_

_**Uchiha Itachi-42**_

_**Yamanaka Ino-32**_

_**Yamanako Sai (Ino's husband now)-33**_

_**Yamanaka Ayame and Ayako-15**_

_**Shimizu Daisuke-19**_

_**Aido Kenjiro-20**_

_**Kurozawa Momo-19**_

_**Hyuuga (Inzuka) Kiba-33**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata-31**_

_**Haruno Sakura-31**_

_**Haruno (Rock) Lee-32**_

_**And more will be in the story :D**_

_**PS: I'm still continuing the Uchiha Yuuki series on deviant if anyone want's to read it. It's mpreg so any fans of SasuNaru & mpreg are welcome to read it :)**_

_**-YaoiTora :D**_


End file.
